Toon of Zero
by Riddle-me-Think
Summary: what if Saito wasnt summond but a Being of Chaos?  be ready for a real waky story that is rediculuse
1. a very Chaotic begining

**This I a disclaimer for the anime Familiar of Zero, or any song's that happen to be used**

**but own the charter called Steve**

Toon of Zero

Louise was on her third try of summon a servant hoping greatly she wouldn't fail only to get an explosion in her face. As the clouds of dust began to still she expected the other students to insult her and joke at how she failed but there was silence, she looked at the spot they looked at, a boy standing there with a glass of some milk in it he wore black jeans a rather nice black jacket with black gloves with holes showing his fingers and had a black hat, the kind Michael Jackson had just standing there "this isn't my kitchen is it?" he looked left the right then shrugged as he was about to take a drink of the said drink.

"Ha! A commoner! That's Louise's familiar?" one said amused.

"you cease to pass our expectations Louise" Guiche said.

"this is Louise the Zero after all" Kirche said.

There was a slight smile on him and when he drank the glass, that's what he did, the glass began to drain away and the milk stayed.

once he was done he threw the milk behind him casually and it exploded in a comical sound they were speechless at what just transpired, it did just break a few rules of reality "hi, my name is Steve" he said like nothing happened "oh hold that thought" he said pulling a bag up (where did that come from?) then reaching in and pulling out pie, and threw said pie at the one that was amused from his entrance "hope you like banana cream pie!" as it made a nice splat on the students face.

They were all shocked that a commoner would do such a thing, but he did and was laughing when the pie slid off "O-OH *HAHAHA!* Y-Y-YOU S-SOULD *BAHAHA!* S-SEE YOUR FAA-*AHAHAHA*!" It was sort of a funny look on there fellow student but at the same time they wanted to punch some sense into the commoner and Louise was embarrassed at what he did.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" she yelled at Steve that was now recovering from his prank "Laughing why you ask, is it that you weren't paying attention?" he was bold that's for sure "don't you dare speak to a Noble that way!"

at this he stood up in a inhuman speed was on one leg balancing on his toes with the other leg and foot bent up in the air and his hands holding Binoculars(where did he get those?) and looked about "a Noble where! where!" he said

she had it then and turned to Colbert "Professor Colbert please let me try again! I just made a mistake!" it was then he popped next to her side (some how) and said "mistake? How is summoning a chaotic being capable of breaking all rules of reality and sanity a bad mistake? I don't know about you but I'm fine with being here" he said as he took his hat off reached in, pulled out a pillow threw it behind him, then a boot, did the same, then a slice of Cheese Pizza and ate that reached in again and got a clock out that ticked in reveres "besides it's only 3:56, we have some time before tomorrow" he then proceeded to throw said watch and let it blow up on impact making another comical explosion

"that never get's old!" he said reaching up off screen and pulled down a cloud then jumped up and laid on it completely relaxed.

as for everyone else, this was weird and wrong in so many ways "in any case you should continue with the ceremony" Colbert said still staring at the being capable of deifying all reality just being on a cloud alone she went up to him and couldn't believe she was going to do this as she did her chant she leaned to kiss him, only for him to grab her back kiss her then bolted to her left shook Colbert's hand and go back to her and said "I didn't know you cared" he said it while grinning and batting his eyes.

but that went away as he asked "is something burring?" as he sniffed the air "his hands on fire!" a student yelled Steve looked at his left hand put it down, then it clicked in his head "MY HANDS ON FIRE!" he then proceeded to run about screaming his head off shaking the said hand wildly as they all watched him do so they couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Louise to deal with such incompetence for the remainder of her life, but it made theme feel better knowing they wont have to deal with him.

...or they hoped not...

Steve finally stopped running and set out a bucket of water, that he pulled out of nowhere once more and stuck his on fire hand in "that's better" he said grinning once more.

Colbert came up hoping for no more random things to happen in the next minute asked for his once living torch of a hand, Steve complied and showed it Colbert wrote down the ruin and Steve asked "what's with this thing?" Colbert took his time to answer as he was finishing what he was wrighting "that's your Familiar ruin it marks you as Miss Vallarieri's Familiar" Steve looked at the ruin once more then at Louise "ok, I'm fine with that" he turned into a blur and was now standing next to Louise "Hi I'm Steve, your new Familiar! We're going to have lots of fun doing all sorts of stuff!" he said with the biggest smile "oh! I need get settle in met you where we be!" and then he dashed off with more speed then a dragon.

they stood there stunned.

=====Steve!=====

Latter Louise finale caught up with the strange boy to her room where she found him laying in a hammock that said "Toons Rule" all over it as he swung left to right completely relaxed with no care what's so ever and she had it.

she had to speak her mind "WHAT WAS ALL THAT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO EMBARESS ME INFRONT OF EVERY PERSION THERE!" as she yelled this he stopped mid swing, looked at her and said "I'm a being that brings all sorts of chaos in his wake, so what you saw back there was only a small taste of what I can do" he said swinging back and forth once more she could only gap at that.

"you know what, as punishment for embarrassing me I wont feed you tomorrow" she smirked in triumph to which was squashed immediately by the sound of chewing she quickly opened her eyes and saw that he had a bowl of with stuff and a cylinder with a thin tube out the top as it made a irritating sound as he slurp what ever was in it, he took note of her and offered the bowl to her and said "popcorn?" then she continued to scream her head off from frustration and decided that bed was a better option.

only to hear Steve "latter pinkie, if you don't mind I have Pranks to place" he said exiting the room and she ran after him worried of his "Pranks".

After hour's of chasseing she lost him and was now searching every where she could for the chaotic boy.

She soon found Guiche talking with one of the first years and decided to "persuade" him to help "Guiche! I need you! My stupid familiar if off doing Brimmer knows what, and he said something about setting Pranks around" Louise said, however Guiche looked at her then at the girl he was speaking with "my dear Kati, you must excuse me, for I will return after I've help the Zero with her troublesome Familiar" he said with a bow then went with Louise.

"you know Louise you have quite the timing, and how did you lose your Familiar so easily, what am I saying? I forget who I'm speaking to-" Guiche was rudely cut off by Louise's stare, that could have killed him on the spot.

========Joe!=======

After more searching they haven't found a clue as to where Steve had went, as if he just disappeared into thin air, that is until they both screamed from a sudden noise making them jump there was a sudden flash as well and after that laughing they turned and found Steve rolling on the ground "OH, T-T-THAT WAS PR-A-HAHAHAHA!" he was enjoying himself to much that was what both Nobles thought, and were about to say something to him only for him to dash past them and grab a strange object he had hanging on the wall with a piece of pepper hanging out of it.

once he took both he looked at the said paper and laughed some more "good thing I took one for the history books huh?" Steve said showing them the paper which had them screaming and jumping up in the air in fear holding one anouther.

Louise grabbed the photo out of his hand and tore it to shred's with Guiche "aaawwww…well at least I still got digital copies!" Steve said holding up five Disks in each hand, then shoved them into his pockets and about face.

"where do you think your going?" Louse said about ready to explode "don't know, you made me forget" Steve said scratching his head "come along familiar, before I have to force you back to Louise's room" Guiche said readying his wand as Steve had an idea "I know!" he began then turned to tell the two Mages his idea "I'll go to Louise's room! She'll never suspect me to be there!" he finished reaching in a pocket and pulling out a pint brush "I'm right here you know" Louise said referring to how he completely forgot she was standing right next to him.

He looked at her "ah, minor details" he said pulling out a bucket of paint that read "instant door" setting it down put said brush in and out then painted a door and after he was done he took his hat off, threw both paint brush and bucket into it then reached in pulled out a round red object and gave it to Louise who was to confused to understand any of this nonsense then proceeded to the painted door, opened it, walked in and said "you cant get me!" as he blew a raspberry.

And sending Louise over the edge taking the strange red object and threw it at Steve who closed the door quickly to avoid it, once the red thing hit the door it exploded with water, washing all the paint off, both Louise and Guiche had no comment on how he did that and agreed not to talk about this.

Ever.

======Steve!=====

Louise was having a peaceful dream that all people wouldn't want to wake from, but it wasn't meant to be as a very loud and annoy beeping noise went off waking her up on the spot, she clung to her sheet's from the heart attack she was having at the moment with a side of laughing Steve, but not a bad as last nights prank.

as he reached in his coat and begin to mumble to himself as she got out of bed "Doughnuts, Doughnuts, Doughnuts, Doughnuts…HA! Doughnuts!" he said in joy after throwing a bunch of junk out of his coat, which to Louise had no clue as to there reason or function or how he was able to carry all of it.

Steve walked over to a corner and set a steal box down, it was big, heavy and looked like a safe on strides.

he then got a ring full of keys among other things, and begin to go thru them "what's in there" she asked cruise of its contents "you'll see" he said with a grin and once he found the key.

he unlocked the box and begin to open it, Louise was sure a choirs of angels was singing at the moment but was to transfixed on the wonders light coming out of the box, and once it finally opened and the two pier inside, there at the bottom was one single pink frosted multi sprinkle colored, holed Doughnut, as Steve proceeded to take it and bit into it "I like Doughnuts in the morning!" he said eating more of it.

"that's it! The ting you had in a safe was a breakfast pastry!" Louise yelled outraged at the completely stupid idea "hey! Men go to great length's to protect there food" he countered as he saw something "hmm.." he hummed reaching down grabbing both handles on either side of the inside of the box and pulled it up reveling a few hundred stories of cabinets with only one thing…Doughnuts…millions upon millions of Doughnuts, this was amazing, only, how does a few hundred stories of Doughnuts fits in a two foot box? "oh, that's where I put them all, was looking for those…aw well" Steve said slamming the top back down then closing it before lifting it and forcing it down his jean pocket some how.

Then turn to louse and said "well I'm ready to get, aren't you?" she was going to ask how he did that, and how the junk that he threw out of his coat was gone even know neither touched the stuff so the best choice was to just forget it and get breakfast before she lost some sanity over it "come on" she barked, opening the door to leave as Steve soon fallow suite doing back strokes in the air "and walk normal for once!" she yelled back.

=======Steve!======

Breakfast for Louise was to say the least was Disastrous, in the curse of five minutes Steve was able to do the following- flip two tables, break half the plates, cause a food fight(with the said food fighting one another), had some roasted chicken's do the can-can, launch five pies and hit there intended twelve targets(some how), have an anvil (who knows where it came from) crash into a table, and to top it off got a teacher to choke on one of the sweet rolls, thankfully it did not kill the guy and didn't give Louise detention in some miracles way, however Steve said he had the writer do something about it, she had no clue as to why he said that or how to answer it.

======Steve!=======

(with louises)

Once outside sitting at one of the table's (very far away from any other) Louise was trying to enjoy some tea one of the servants brought her, she had a massive head ake and sore throat from Steve, she asked why he did such things at all the answer he gave was something she didn't like.

"I am a Being of Chaos, and as such it is our right -or rather our cause- to do such, so as long as I'm around expect Chaos on all scales"

And with that he ran off, at the time she wanted to chase him but she was tired from trying to defend herself from being attacked by her can-can chicken meal.

It was then Kirche walked up with her familiar Flame, Louise looked at her with slightly heavy eyes then turned back to her tea not bothering with even a glare, Kirche was so taken back from this she blinked a few times, then rubbed them making sure she was seeing what she was seeing "Louise?" she said waving a hand to get the girls attention "not now Zerbst…I'm to tired" Louise replied in a slight monotone voice "let me guess your Familiar did this to you" she said smirking trying to get Louise to flare up.

but it didn't happen, she only looked at her and said "all he dose is make chaos where ever he go's, the way he said it was like it was his mission in life!" Louie's said in the highest voice she dared without hurting her voice even more.

Before Kirche could say or ask more there was a very audible slap, they both looked to see Steve laughing his head off, again, as well as holding his gut with his arms.

======Steve!======

(with Steve)

After running away from Louise and the very fun time in the dinning hall, Steve went about from table to table eavesdropping to see if he could hear anything to twist around and play with, but nothing…or rather nothing good.

That's till he found a Maid or Siesta as he remembered her, originally he was going to prank her last night, but he settled for saying hi, but subtlest was never something he did that often and scared her by popping out of one of the vase she was dusting to say hi, he found the way she landed funny, but help her up, learned her name then walked onwards to a real prank.

And now he had a chance to do something, besides the random chaos he was so good at, he was only board and it's never good when he got that way, last time it did he painted an entire city pink with every girly decretive he could get his hands on, put them on all the men's store's and hangouts did the same for the women, but boy stuff instead, not to mention he rewired the buildings, cars, street lights and every other electronic to work in the way they weren't.

It was complete and utter Chaos when that day finally started.

Besides, he wanted to get to know her better, she was nicer then Louise so earned at lest one person to act kind back (and so he could have an ok excuse to do a extra better prank on any one who looked at her funny) and it would put him in a better mood.

Siesta was in a good mood herself, beside the dining hall being turned into a war zone to be cleaned latter, the day was peaceful or was till she went to take the tea only for a body to suddenly pop out, she yelp as well as the Nobles nearby from Steve's unannounced exit from the tea pot "Ellow! I'm not interrupting am I?" he asked with a smile as he added "great tea by the way, mint, with a hint of lemon and honey" soon stepping off the tea pot to the ground.

she wounded how he not only fit in it but how he got in it in the first place.

The Nobles looked at there tea not sure if it was a good idea to drink it or not.

"don't worry, I wasn't in the last tea pot, so it should be completely fine" he said to them lending a hand to Siesta helping her up.

"we have got to stop meeting like this" he said grinning "wren't you the one who popped out of things though?" she asked remembering some of the rumors going around about him as he said "touché" then added "well the reason I'm here is, to offer my service for a limited time offer, and as a bonuses I will do the pirouette as I serve tea" he said leaning on a nearby table "oh, you wouldn't mind helping?" she asked as he nodded "sure will, so where shall I start?" he asked taking up a cake "you could take that to the noble at the table over there" she directed to Guiche who was talking to Montmorency and for some reason he knew something was going to happen and walked over, before he got there though another girl walked over with a basket calling his name, it was then he knew what was going to happen, Guiche was pathetically trying to Wesel himself out of a predicament.

Steve stopped and started to eat the cake watching the events fold out, then he saw his move, a vile dropped out of his cloak, and everything in him told him, show it and get more entertainment.

He bolted forwards leavening the plate with cake spinning in place for a few seconds before going back to garb the plate, eat the cake in on big bite and set the plate on a table.

Then re-bolted to the vile picked it up and walked to them casually and said "excuse me, but this fell out for your cloak" Guiche's face went so pale it looked like the color was bleached from his face.

then came the thing that made him start laughing out of control, Montmorency did a solid slap to his face leavening an imprint for memory sake, and as the two girls walked off he suddenly pointed at Steve and said "h-how dare you!" he yelled, but got nothing in replies as Steve was still laughing holding his gut from all the laughing "you Familiar!" Guiche tried again as Steve begin to calm down, but as soon as he saw that imprint of a hand on Guiche's face, he busted out laughing again.

Guiche didn't know what to do, the guy kept laughing and couldn't hear a word he was saying, and once Steve calmed down retaining slight sinkers he tried again "you!" Guiche pointing dramatically as Steve looked at him "you? what about you?" he asked "no you!" Guiche repeated "why what's wrong with U's?" Steve asked tilting his head in confusion "no no no, I'm talking to you" he tried again "and they say I'm crazy" Steve said out lout "I'm not you, your, you, but not you, but still you, you get it?" he was dumbfounded by this boy everything he did like last night made no sense.

"oh-oh-oh, your talking to me?" Steve finale understood "I thought you were talking or calling for someone else" everyone just let awkward silence descend at his stupidity Guiche cleard his voice and said "well, yes, what I was saying was, you have made two young beautiful girls cry and I'm here to correct what you did, and challenge you to a duel!"

there was silence.

Until Steve started to laugh like a maniac catching them off guard as he stifled down to little giggle fits "ok" he said "lead the way to the filed of battle and we may start, but I warn you, your not coming out unscathed by the me" he smiled all psycho like which creped them all out before he stopped and said "I do have one question" they looked at him expectedly "yes?" Guiche asked "will there be any pie when we get there, I feel like some banana cream pie right now"

…Silence…

At the appointed place they both stood.

Guiche standing tall proud and overly dramatic as always, was going to get vengeance on this clown.

And as for the clown in question he was standing there with his arms folded and eyes closed.

"must be focusing to be series for once" Guiche thought waiting long enough for a good sized crowed to gather before finally speaking by pointing with his rose like wand at Steve and proclaiming "today we will settle this petty quail and problem with me defeating you!" but even with this said, Steve didn't move or even flinch.

it was then Louise broke thru the crowed and yelled "Steve what are you doing!" getting in his face "come to rescue your Familiar Zero?" Guiche asked "Guiche" she started turning her attention to him "you know duels are prohibited" "ah, duels between Noble are prohibited not Noble and Familiar"

As the two begin to argue over the matter one of the crowed asked "is he asleep?" both Louise and Guiche stopped and see a snot bubble on Steve inflating and deflating, still in the same standing pose as before, both sweat dropping at the scene before them.

Louise wanted to take her wand and blow him up, but thought of something else, taking her wand she touched the bubble only slightly making it pop suddenly wakening Steve who shook his head then looked about remembering the duel then smiling sheepishly and said "I'm sorry did I fall asleep on you all? Well…lets start yes?"

And after a small augment between Louise and Steve it was on!

with Guiche summoning a Golem and about to send it charging- "wait!" Steve yelled pulling his hat from head to feet, he pop back out of it in a tuxedo, and a cane, he took his said hat bopped it on the inside turning it into a top hat and put it on "okay now I'm ready" he said.

Guiche just decided to not think about it and had the Golem finally charge, it was half way to him when Steve stuck the cane into the ground pushed it forward, then back like a lever, making a trap door open up where the Golem was to step next, sending it down the pit, Steve pushed his cane/lever forward once more to close the trap door and taking it out of the ground with the biggest grin, he was going to have so much fun.

Guiche was stunned for a moment but regain his composer and sent more Golems to him, seven to be accurate, all with armor and weapons.

And before they really charge Steve lifted his right hand to the sky, snapped his fingers and music (K2G) begin to play from nowhere "if you don't mind" he said motioning for them to come get him, and once they charged, Steve reached in his pocket, got a Banana, and begin to eat it.

Guiche was sure this clown couldn't do anything with a piece of fruit against all his Golems, he was proven wrong when Steve took it's peal, threw it at them, making one of them slip uncontrollably at another knocking it down, making that one to reach out to grab something, only for it's spear to reach out and trip another which in turn lost grip's with it's sword, stabbing the one in front of it by accident.

Over all one destroyed, three momentarily stopped and three more making there way around the fallen who were now getting up.

All because of one fruit.

As the crowed stood dumbfounded Steve made his next move, waiting for one of them to get close, he grabbed the edges of his hat and pulled himself up into it leavening only the hat when the bronze construct swung its sword letting the hat fall to the ground, then out popped Steve with lot's of clay pots, how he held them all was a mystery of it's own.

He then threw them all, and as they landed right side up making 20 human sized clay pots all together he jumped in one disappearing into it, the Golems that were down soon joined the other three to attack Steve that was in that pot but stopped when the herd some one whistle, they turned and there be Steve in a different pot weaving at them, and bolting back in, they rushed to it and herd the same whistle to there left, looking to see him in another pot, and ducking back in.

Guiche got his game and split up the six Golems to look at each pot.

Steve popped out in front of one, blew a raspberry, and ducking to make it miss, and kept popping from random pots making it look something like a six way whack a mole game.

"hold still you little pest!" Guiche said in annoyance as Steve begin to repeat him every time he popped out, but it got weird soon as two of Steve popped out and said "you little pest" in unison then there was five that did that, then nine, then there was 16 of them, it was decided to break the pot's instead of waiting for him to come out of one and once there was one left did he stop coming out.

He was sure he had him finally, a Golem reached in and…found nothing, he just wasn't there at all, they looked at one another in confusion as Steve popped out shoving something into one of them "Happy Birthday!" he said before ducking back in, they all looked to see a present that soon undid itself to revile a bomb that soon exploded taking out that Golem, and after that they smashed the pot to find a small box that read "I'm not in here, don't open!"

One gone ahead and opened it, to find a giant round cylinder thing pop out and blow it to kingdom come before going back into the box it shouldn't fit in and closing itself.

"Canon in the box…I always have one to spare!" Steve said to the right, from the last four Golems.

How he got there with out them noticing still escaped them.

"oh by the way you should be on the watch for any randomly falling anvils" Steve said with a grin as a Guiche asked (and probably shouldn't have) "what falling anvils?" Steve merely pointed at a spot in the sky they all looked up and low and behold an anvil that came crashing down on one of the Golems as a person yell's "where did that come from!" in shock and worry "I don't know-" he begin pulling out a bunch of papers out of his glove and continuing "-it's just in the script that Riddle Me Think has"

they all stood there in awkward silence.

Steve soon yelled "Oi! Riddle Me Think, if you don't mind I'd like a Apple juice of Glass" and right then a glass of apple juice popped into existence right there, he took the floating object and drank the glass, then ate the apple juice that was left and yelled "thank you!" then turned back to the three remaining Golems and took a boxing pose and jabbed like an idiot and said "come at, come on, I'm ready!"

Guiche gave the command and sent the two Golems to charge, then another random thing happened Steve some how got his hands of one huge mallet brought it over his head, then brought it down squashing two before they got close to him, he then proceeded to take off his hat and push the over sized mallet into the hat, and with one last push it was gone.

then, aimed said hat at the last Golem pated the back of it, sending a canon ball at it blowing it up.

Placing the hat back on his head he looked at Guiche and smirked, and not taking it any longer he summoned a sword from the earth and once he grabbed it Steve looked at him and had an idea swinging both arms in front of him making a target come into existence on his front and said "don't miss" he taunted waiting for him to charge.

Guiche wasn't sure if charging was a good idea or not, this commoner (if you could call him that still) was more then unpredictable, what he had up his sleeve (or any of his clothing for that matter) next could be anything.

So he decided to use more powerful spells that his father taught him.

Aiming with his other hand with the Rosy Wand he sent spikes of earth out, they all hit home all over Steve and not only smirked but laughed "now who's laughing you over confident rubbish!"

He was answered with Steve laughing as all the spike's were forced out and he stood up saying "I believe I am" then snapped his fingers once more to start playing "your only second rate"

And began to break into song to the amassment of the crowed.

"I must admit, your parlor tricks are amusing" as he plucked one last earth spike out and tossed it aside

"I bet you've got a bunny under your hat!" taking off his top hat a rabbit jumped off into the crowed.

"Now here's your chance To get the best of me, Hope your hand is hot!" he sung holding out his right hand as it enveloped into flames and letting it fuss out to start hand signaling him to came get him"C'mon, clown, lets see what you've got!"

Guiche had it there and charged with the sword ready to strike only to miss.

"you try to slam me with your hardest stuff. But your double whammy isn't up to snuff. I'll set the recorded straight, your simply out of date. Your only second rate!" he sung dodging left to right.

At this point Guihce struggled with making another Golem that didn't turn out as well as the other 8 and didn't look as strong.

"you think your cat's a meanine, but your tigers tame" he sung taking out a large hoop and swiping the golem thru turning into a little toy solder.

"you've got a lot to learn about the Chaos game" Steve sung with a big grin.

"so for your information, I'll reiterate"

"your only second rate!"

Guiche tried again with his assault to find it fruitless as he some how found himself on a hand.

"men cower at the power in my pinky"

As the said finger tried to squash him.

"my thumb is number one on every list"

As it came down to get him as well he jumped off the hand to find himself back on the grassy ground.

"but if your not convinced I'm invincible, put me to the test!"

Steve sung appearing from some swirling smoke.

"I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!"

That gave Guichi an idea and had the earth swallow him up on the spot.

But still herd the singing.

"go ahead and zap me with a big surprise"

Once said a few bolts of lighting almost hit him.

"snap me in a trap, cut me down to size"

"I'll make a big escape, It's just a piece of cake"

Soon where he was buried a giant cake sprung from the ground with Steve at the top as he pointed an accusing finger at Guichewhile singing.

"your only second rate!"

At this point Guiche was taking steps back from Steve wondering how he got in this mess.

"you know your hocus-pocus, Isn't tough enough"

Steve sung waving his hands around like he was casting a spell.

"and your mumbo-jumbo doesn't measure up" soon polishing his nails with his shoulder.

"let me proliferate upon your sorry state, your only second rate!"

Guiche ran one way to only find Steve there.

"Zaba-caba-dabra"

He immediately turned tail and ran just to find him again in a grandmothers clothing.

"grannies goanna grab ya!"

He ran from the Granny Steve and looked up the giant cake to see if he could clime it.

Soon Steve (the one on the cake) began to rise with ominous clouds and ever growing size with glowing yellow eyes, as the cake turned to stone.

"Alakazam-da-mus"

Steve sung reaching a more then intimidating size.

"and this thing's bigger then the both of us!"

"so spar me your tremendous scare!"

As anouther Steve popped out of no where once more to pull down Guiche's pants reviling white boxers with red hearts and the said person was turning red from the embarrassment.

"you look horrendous in your underwear!"

Said the giant Steve pointing down at him.

"and I can hardly wait, to discombobulate. I'll send ya back in a shipping crate, you'll make a better living with a spinning plate, your only second rate!"

And with that Steve snapped his right hand once more and in a puff of confetti and smoke everything was back to normal as Steve took a bow from his performance as he said "thank you, thank you, your all a wonderful audience, I'd like to thank the weightier for helping me with this for I like the material he comes up with in his free time" as he pulled up a large photo frame with some one typing on a lap top and about to take a drink when he soon noticed the breach in reality.

"…Steve…" he said getting his Chaotic creations attention "do you mind? I'm trying to write your next part here, so stop breaking the 4th wall and please let me work"

Steve smiled and said "sure thing boss!" and with that he took out a hammer and swung it at the frame, to which the writer (Riddle Me Think) ducked letting the hammer fly over head and glaring at Steve, as he opened his desk drawer and got out a little hammer and used it to tap the frame that cracked and shortly afterwards broke to piece's not giving Steve any time to say sorry directly to him.

The students soon started to applaud once the shock had passed (or in this case Riddle Me Think made them to) and Louise began to rethink about her erratic and uncontrollable familiar.

He was strong and could do anything he pleased to which she liked and was scared of, it was as if he had to much power, and she had no means of controlling it most of the time.

So what did that make her?

Arthur's notes:

I must say that this is my more finer work, just because I get to express my inner toon like thoughts

And if most of this dose not make a lick of since, don't worry it's meant to be that way

I'm mostly making this for the people that miss this kind of comedy (even if I may not be good at it myself)

So if any of you would like to submit any wacky ideas to this please tell me, I'd would love to use them for who knows when I'll run out of ideas


	2. Wedge's and Sword's

**This I a disclaimer for the anime Familiar of Zero, or any song's that happen to be used**

**but own the charter called Steve**

**Toon of Zero**

That night instead of heading to the same room Louse has gone to, Steve had decided to roam about and enjoy the peaceful night…

That is…before he would do something but what was the question.

So before he would do anything he would, plot, scheme, plan and after hour's of this execute his next plan of Chaotic mayhem upon the unsuspecting people in his mist!

But for now eating chocolate grass he just made was holding him over from that.

And then an idea.

One so devious and horrific it would be the talk of the school for day's to come!

==========Steve!==========

The next morning was much better then the last, woken up by something, not blaring alarms (as Steve called them) no random junk pile's (that Steve said was useful items for future use) or Steve running about like an idiot (which he did to much of) and the said person in question was sleeping in his hammock.

So what was that ruckus?

She soon fully awake when she herd a scream, and rushed out of bed, to scream herself as she slipped on the floor and continued to slide until she hit the door.

Now she knew why there was a scream.

The floor wasn't stone anymore but slippery soap and as she attempted to right herself, she slipped and fell once more, she soon herd a crash outside her door and after a good amount of effort, got up, slightly slipping now and then.

As she braced herself on a desk she cracked opened the door to find Professor Colbert on his back, legs in the air, ageist the wall.

"Louise" he started making eye contact that she wanted to break away from "could you possibly have your Familiar Steve fix this?"

She complied but didn't see Steve in his little sleeping place anymore.

She soon let out a heavy sigh and closed the door to get properly dressed.

It took a good 20min or so with the sudsy like floor, but was able to use her bed as a means to dress, then came her next challenge.

Catching the elusive Toon.

Turned out it didn't take long, apparently all she had to do was fallow the screams of annoyance and anger until she found him in the court yard, while she and the other's all over the place were having trouble keeping up, there he was skating without a care in the world and no trouble at all.

He was dressed funny to (but any medieval person would find a figure skating tutu dress strange).

"Hey!" she yelled as he kept skating without taking even a glance.

"Familiar!" she yelled again only to get the same results.

"STEEEEVE!" she exploded as the said Toon stopped mid land, just to suddenly slip in the mid land to do a face plant in the soap-rink that he had made.

She really didn't have time for his antics, but had no way to really stop him.

"yes?" he said wiping some soapy suds off his face.

"turn the ground back to normal! It's causing to much trouble!" she glared at him hoping for once he would comply, watching him think it over like he was deciding whether or not to put lives endanger.

"I'll get back to you on that" he said hopping up and skating off.

"WAIT!" she yelled and went to chaise after him, just to slip and fall and slid to the middle of the rink he made and he skated around her "your not that good this are you?"

She replied with a very sharp glare.

"alright, alright, I'll turn it back to normal…if you can say-" as he gave her a amused look.

"say what?" she said eager to know, so she could fix this all.

"super~califragilisticexpialidocious"

She gave him the weirdest look she could then yelled "that's not even a word!" "it's in the dictionary" he quipped "right Riddle!" he yelled up as an anvil fell next to him with a wooden sign saying "1:don't drag me into this 2: isn't using that word a little low?" as Steve soon exclaimed with "all is fare in Love and War!" pointing to the sky as another anvil fell on the last one crushing it, this one with a new sign saying "true, but I don't see any Love, nor War now do I?"

Steve looked at the sign and said "shu'dup" only for one last anvil to fall on the second one to say "but I haven't spook a word" with a LOL at the bottom left corner.

As this was going on Louise was trying all she could to say the ridiculously long word and failing.

Steve turned to her waiting for her to say it.

"supercata- supercasaex- super-" she couldn't stand it any longer "STEVE!"

"you rang?" he said next to her back in his normal artier.

"how do you expect me to say a word like that?" she questioned crossing her arms trying to stay sitting up as he smirked.

"like so…maestro"

Right then more music from nowhere begin to play as Steve begin.

-(but due to copy right's and some rules in Fanfiction the fallowing song cant be used sorry)-

And with that they ended with a dramatic pose (with dresses still on) and confetti falling from they sky on them.

At this point, the soap ground had turned back and everyone (including Osmond hidden in the crowed) were there staring at them, and Louise Fuming like crazy.

The Steve's took notice of her fuming anger and all said at once "exit, Stage left!" and with that they ran for there life's (that is, if they weren't immortal and all, being Toons/Being's of Chaos) leavening cloud versions of them, that also took note of Louise and ran after the Steve's leavening Louise in the dust so to speak.

===========Steve!=======

Louise didn't bother going after the out of control Toon, she didn't have the time because she had class today and as she made her way there she herd a yelp of surprise then yelling, and then saw a sudden blur of black pass her vision…only one guess….

"Steve! Get back here!" Montmorency yelled after him with purple hair and a graffiti face

She really didn't want to know what happened.

"my, my" a voice said from behind her, she turned and loath and behold was Kruchi watching the now Violet handed girl run after the black menace "Louise, I don't know how you'll stand that guy day in and day out" she said still hearing the screaming and yelling.

Tabatha was also with her still reading a book like always as she commented "unpredictable" as the said Toon she was commenting, ran over there heads on the ceiling laughing all the way, as Montmorency was trying all she could to keep up with the five foot enemy of reality.

"Louise" she painted out of breath "you…need…to do…something…about…him…" she huffed and puffed, out of breath trying to point her wand at her assailant that she was still trying to chaise after "in my defense" Steve said popping his head out of Tabatha's cloak, to which she didn't mind his presence there.

"I would like to say I was only showing your "Violate" personality" he giggle at his own pun before disappearing into the cloak once more.

It was at this point that Siesta was walking by Tabatha when he did that and said "Steve, could you please undo what you did?" she ask waiting for his response from the cloak.

Instead he came from top of the screen and dumped a bucket of water on Montmorency washing all the dye and graffiti off, and in turn soaking her wet.

"Steve! She said to undo what you did!" Louise yelled as Steve retorted "yes, and that's what I did, she just didn't ask me "specifically" how to undo it" he grind still hanging from the top screen and a beeping went off on his wrist, he quickly check his, watch-that-dose-90-things-exept-tell-time and said "oh no! my Pizza!" and with that he jumped down, raised a metal tab, unzipped a hole in the fabric of reality, jumped thru, before zipping it back up, letting the said tab fall to the ground.

Silence once more for his "I break reality at least once a day" antics as they soon departed for class.

======Steve!=====

It has been about a week.

And thus making a week chuck full of juvenile pranks, antic and full blown chaotic storms from Steve.

Who was loving it the whole time.

The things he did was beyond them, but Louise had to put up with him, he was her Familiar after all, no matter how annoyingly-stubborn-chaocticly-random-and-unpredictably-uncontrollable he might be.

So with a heavy heart she decided to take him out to get a sword.

But she questioned if it was a good idea to take him to the city but, she didn't have much choice she guessed, she needed him not to be to helpless if his powers didn't work for some odd reason that he would make an excuse for.

And with that they road there.

Or she did, he ran, at an inhuman speed…in reveres!

While with a smug grin and all relaxed, but he did run into a tree at one point, and Louise had to admit, it was funny when he did.

But once there she preyed to the Founder that he wouldn't do anything.

And to her shock he did or for now that is.

As they walked, she kept looking at him, expecting him to do something, but nothing.

They kept walking, Steve looking to his left and right at all sorts of things and not antagonizing any one, just minding his own business, soon some one bumped into Louise who, yelled "hey, watch it!" the said person bowed and said "sorry ma'me" and was about to leave, but a wooden cane that shepherds often used got in his way, stopping him from leavening "give it back" Steve said taping his foot "give what?" the man replied turning his attention to Steve.

"give the coin bag back or else" he threatened as Louise looked confused on how he would know.

"or else what?, what can you do?" the man said not scared at all, as a smile crept onto Steve.

"okay" he said smile turning into evil grinning.

"you asked for it"

-Back at the Tristan Academy-

There was a very loud and audible scream of pain shooting from the city as everyone that didn't leave for that day looked in that direction wondering what could of caused it.

-back to Louise-

She did not see that coming.

Not only did she get her money back, but the guy begged for forgiveness for stealing.

Steve sill had a very pleased smile plasterd on his face, for he was able to do one of his more favorite things do to people that anger him or bothered his friends.

Maximum-Supreme-Over-Kill-Atomic-Wedgies!

Or the M-SOKAW for short.

Louse was a little disturbed to know there was an art to doing wedgies where he was from, she asked where was from and his answer wasn't what she thought it would have been.

"it's called The Chaos Realm! It's the home to all the Beings of Chaos, who like myself, cause Chaos in all forms, day in and day out, but we rather go to other worlds to do those thing's" he said reminiscing in the good old days where he was top dog in some things before he started to travel more, and didn't bother keeping up with what was new.

"so…why aren't you doing any Chaotic thing now?" Louse asked very cruise about his good behavior

"simple, I don't feel like it at the moment, not in the mood, maybe tomorrow…or tonight…or in three hours"

And with that Louise picked up her pace, so if and when Steve got board of doing nothing they might be back at the Academy and not here where could bring down the city in some hair brained idea of his.

=======Steve!======

Once in the Sword shop Louse breath a sigh of relief, for once they got a sword they could leave and advert from a Steve-pocalypse in the city.

"ah, welcome! Welcome!" said the owner greeted, coming in from the back "what might I interest you in?" he asked rubbing his hands expectantly as Louise pointed to Steve "I would like to have a sward for Steve here" the said Toon was wandering about looking at everything, it was then he poked a sword that put Murphy's Law into effect.

The sword fell off, knocking another down, hitting two more- one knocking a shield that was conveniently close to the edge and making some knifes go flying and stab next to Louise who was able to side step in time, as for the other sword, it knocked over another Sword and did a domino effect, making some slide off and almost stab the owner

And after two seconds of intense (almost getting killed) action from his poke, the store had blade's all over the place.

Steve was the first to speak "woops" he squeaked from the accident as he looked around the shop "not my fault! The Sword did it" he said pointing an accusing finger at the first sword he touched.

There was soon Laughing from one of the barrels that some how survived the ordeal as Louise went to inspect as she pulled out a sword that was still laughing "oh…that was good, your funny kid!" it said very amused at the shop keepers loss as Steve suddenly grabbed the sword from Louse exclaiming "Awesome! A talking sword!" then turned to the shop keeper "how much?" he said with sparkling eyes then added "if it's okay, I'll fix your shop, and in turn I can have sword?" he said with hope

The shop keeper was still in shock but nodded, still trying to processes what happened

"great!" he yelled as he went all over the place and in a second the place was good as new, and Steve was skipping out the door singing "~thank you!~" with Louise in tug, who was now confused as well.

=======Jack!=======

Once they had made it back, Steve was jumping about happily chirping and joking with Derfliger (or Derff as Steve liked to call him) while Louse tried to ask Steve more questions but was promptly ignored most the time, but then Steve stopped jumping about and divided into the hammock he slept in and begin to sleep.

Louise wasn't sure if he was or not, but decided to just go to bed to.

Anthers Note's:

I'm glad to know that my joke's and my over all free time is being spent to amuse those who crave for these old time gag's

Or newer ones

If any of you have more ides or suggestions feel free to say so, and don't worry, I don't mind a critic, it will only help me to possibly improve

And I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I never will know how long I will make each one only time will tell

i also would like to say Derff may not get to talk much, so sorry in advance

"Oi! Riddle, were out of Pizza, so if you don't mind I'll cook us some up!"

Now if you don't mind I must keep Steve from burning down our house again


	3. a Count and a Thief

**This I a disclaimer for the anime Familiar of Zero, or any song's that happen to be used**

**but own the charter called Steve**

**Toon of Zero**

After the day of the Void, that they spent shopping, Steve was back to his self, going around causing mischief where ever he went, it was hard to keep track of him, as he kept popping up anywhere he pleased.

Headmaster Osmond asked him if he could stop with all the mayhem, and Steve told him that if he did that it would like asking the old timer not to breath, eat, drink and or sleep for the rest of his life.

So the answer was a defiant No.

He was also enjoying Derff's company, even if the sword didn't talk most the time and was forgotten a lot of the time, but the old sword didn't mind, he was getting more amusement then back at the shop where the salesmen would fail to scam someone out of more money.

But today, the chaos Steve was doing today was more minor then what they have been use to, and seem to stop all together at one point as he went around asking the nobles "have you seen Siesta?" and them say no.

He finally asked the kitchen staff of where she might be.

The answer was not satisfying for him.

As he dashed outside, his mind was set one thing and one thing only…okay not completely partially his mind was thinking of what if he made a prank by using duck tape (to which he hasn't used yet), a few rubber bands, a wick and maybe a pineapple.

He soon stopped at the entrance though as he thought of which way the guy's place was.

So he decided to just aimlessly run till he found it.

For he was a Toon on a mission.

A Toon that woulden't stop.

A Toon that…was…was…stopping at…a…Wal-Mart…um…please hold.

*bunch of yelling and muffled noises in back round*

Ok…where was I? oh yes, the rescue!

Queue next part!

"Steve!" exclaimed Steve getting in front of the screen.

======Steve!======

Siesta wasn't sure what to do at the time, she was at the worse place she could be, Count Motts mansion, with easily the most sickest man to be around for a girl like her.

And the said man was standing before her, at the top of the steps looking down at her like some trophy.

As he was about to send her to her new room, they were interrupted by strange metallic noise from under there feet, the sound was accommodated with the floor lifting slightly, as they could see something tunneling under it, it soon got to the stares and wacked into one of the sides with the railing.

It then went right and continued till it reached the wall, then went up the wall and stopped half way as our intrepid hero popped out.

*out pop's a brown Pony*

"What? How? Where?" he said very confused looking around as Steve popped out with him and said "sorry Murphy Chaos, didn't mean to take you out of your story, ay, Riddle! Do you mind?"

Some times I wonder why I have the guy around, so I used my skills to send him back to where he belongs (which only takes the words "Chaos is sent back to the story Chaos and Harmony").

Anyways-

Steve pulled out a map and looked at it, looking every which way to see if he could find where he was as he looked down to a guard and said "Oi! Mind pointing me to Count Mott's place? I think I'm lost" as he turned the map upside-down to see if that was right.

"Steve?" Siesta asked feeling hope at his sudden appirence.

The said Toon looked at her and said "oh hey Siesta, not now, I'm in the middle of a mission to rescue you from the Count Dracula at the moment" as he taped his chin trying to think if it was a bad idea to turn right at that inn.

Count Mott soon came out of his stupor and yelled "what are you doing in my wall!"

Steve soon took note of the man that was outraged with him(he did break in and enter, and caused some damage to the place all in one go)

"wow" commented Steve "are you okay? you look a little Blotted" this made the man bare his teeth and clench his fist(but you have to admit he was a bit fat)

"Do you know who I am!" he yelled trying to keep calm "no…oh, wait I know!" Steve said as he jumped out the hole he made and said "your, the blubber man!" and with that the guy screamed in outrage "never insult a Noble you insect" he blared "don't you know anything!" he yelled losing his temper as Steve took a thinking pose "well, yes I do know quite a lot, 1:I'm standing 2:your angry 3:pizza is an awesome invetion 4:so is cream soda 5:this is pointless 6:it's also fun 7:-" "it was a rhetorical question moron!" a guard exclaimed getting a head ach from this guy "oh, well why didn't you say so?" Steve said about to walk away then remembered "oh yea…" he looked at Siesta then to the Count, and every other random person "hold on a moment" he said running out the door.

They stood there confused till he barged back in, with shining silver armor with gold trim, and with Derff and shield in hand.

"I demand you relies this fair maiden, you foul Mage!" he exclaimed pointing Derff at the count then soon thinking of something and added "Please?"

"are you challenging me?" the Count asked not sure how to take this "um…yea who else is an over possessive and greedy, slime ball?" he asked waiting for any hands to raise.

"that is the last straw!" the Count exclaimed about to say more "your on your last straw? If you are then you better send someone to get more"

Silence.

The Count got back out of the same stupor as before and said "I challenge you to a duel!"

Steve (back in his artier again with out them noticing him change) said "I accept, what are the terms?"

"fight to the death!"

Most of the people there gasped, including Steve who soon said "well…how bout this, I win both I and Siesta leave with no truble, if I lose you kill me"

The Count nodded in acceptance to it.

-input pokemon trainer battle music now-

Screen swivels to Count Mott and says "Mage Count Mott wants to fight!"

"Count Mott used Ice Spear!"

The spear soon stopped as Steve pulled out a U turn sight.

"Steve used U-Turner!"

The spears went flying back almost hitting there user.

"but Count Mott evaded!"

Soon the Count cast a water spell to wipe at Steve.

"Count Mott used Water Lash!"

As the water came streaming at Steve, he brought out an Umbrella and opened it.

"but it doesn't effect Steve"

"Steve used Random Toss!"

Steve reached in his pocket and threw a frying pan at Count Mott making a face indent in the pan.

"it's super effective!"

As the heath gage above Count Mott goes down by half, as the pan fell off he rubbed his face in pain.

"Count Mott used Ice Spare!"

Steve evaded, by acceding by slipping on a banana peal that was not there before (this is rated K+ so I'm trying to keep from any accidental gore…and we currently don't have the funds to pay for any injuries that may happen to him at this moment)

"but it missed!"

"Steve used Random Toss!"

This time, Steve reached in and threw a pokemon guide book at Count Mott who held his head in pain as his heath gauge went down a little more.

"but it wasn't very effective"

"Count Mott use Ice Spears!"

"Steve used RMT Shield!"

As Steve swung a person in a very comfy chair with a laptop to block the-

"wait" Riddle Me Think said looking up to see Spears made of ice heading towards him.

"AAGGGHHH!" he screamed as he quickly typed as fast as his fingers could, making the Spears of death turn into soft, comfy pillows, hitting him harmlessly.

"Riddle Me Think used Glare!"

He soon glared at Steve

"mind telling me why you used me as a shield?" he asked as the people around were wondering where he came from.

"it's the first thing that popped in my head" Steve said in his defense, Riddle sighed and typed in more.

"Riddle Me Think used Teleport!"

Once gone the battle resumed.

"Steve used a poke ball!"

Right then Steve tossed a poke ball while yelling "poka-ball, GO!" throwing it full force, but instead of catching the Count it promptly hit his head knocking him out.

"Count Mott has fainted"

As the victory theme played as a blue bar filled on Steve's side.

"Steve has lvl up to 1,205!"

-end game scene-

They all stood there utterly stunned at what just transpired in front of there eyes, and weren't sure how to take it, but Steve knew "let's go Siesta, no time like the present!" he said going to a random door and waving her to fallow "what about-" she was about to ask about her things but when she was half way turned to look at her things, some Steve's passed her up going out the door that the first Steve went to "way ahead of you, now shall we be off?" he said with a winning smile.

She gladly accepted and walked thru the door and into-

She couldn't bevel it.

It was her room back at the Academy, still empty as the day she left, she turned to see Steve close the door to the mansion they were just at, and reopen it to the hallways of the Tristan Academy, this was to much.

"well, letter!" he said leavening closing the door behind him.

=====Steve!=====

After the incident at Count Mott's mansion, Steve had spent more time with the Maid Siesta, seaming to have taking a likening to her, and helping her with different tasks.

But they never turn out helpful half the time.

Like the time he painted a wall, making it look like an entrance outside, making a student run into it on accident, or making a bed jellow, saying that it would be more fun and comfy that way.

He's even spent time around Tabatha, seemingly trying different gag's and joke to get even one laugh from her.

He pulled out the big guns one day and some how got some jerk that was antagonizing some of the female staff by making him dance in a ridicules way with a very embracing dress on him.

The guy didn't make any problem from then on, for the first few days he was doing all he could to avoided Steve.

Then came up the day where all second year student's were to show off there Familiars, but it wasn't that day yet, it was actually a few days off, and there was also an announcement that the princess herself was going to come and attend it.

It was then Louise found herself doing something she didn't think she would do.

"please!" she begged to Steve who was in a Blue Tree with Mint Chocolate for leaves, and Carmel Apples for fruit, and he was eating both, now and then (some of the people actually came to get some now and then to)

"why?" he asked lounging about as he ate another Chocolate.

"because I can only enter my Familiar…and…" Louise was having a hard time trying to admit she needed help and didn't like that she had to go this far to get it

But Steve soon came out of the tree, and said "okay, I'll help…so what do you have in mind?" as he waited for an answer he thought about what to do to make his performance better and more entertaining.

"could you do another song?" she hesitantly asked as his smile brightened "you mean, Break into song and dance in front of the whole community that live here and in front of all the royal guard as well as the princess her self, as I possibly embarrass myself in turn you?" he said quickly still smiling liking the idea

"…uh…"

"great!, ok, so I'm going to need, ah, three wooden planks, duck tape, one of those birdies that never stop tipping there beak in the water, a tuba and a fez…red if you have one" he said with a check list in hand.

Louise was to busy looking at him wondering what (or what this said stuff was) he would need that stuff for

He stood there for a moment then said "you know what, never mind the list" he proceeded to throw it, resulting in a loud cry of pain from a cat "sorry!" he yelled then turned back to Louise who just said "j-just…just try to put on a good show" as she walked off rubbing her temples from the constant antics he did.

=======Bob!=======

Finally the day they all had waited for had come.

The Princess was coming thru the front gate's by carriage and would greet the many nobles that were out to greet her in turn.

However Louise was very uneasy for the reason of that she had not seen, hid nor tail of Steve and this wasn't the time for any of his idea's.

But it was for naught, for as the carriage stopped to let her highness out, a pie came flying out of no where and hit one of her royal guard when he turned his head to look at the crowed.

As expected there was sudden silence from the pie assault, as another royal guard spoke in a commanding voice "who threw that? show yourself!"

He was answerd with a pie to his face, but this time, lemon mar-rang instead of banana cream.

The pie slid comically off his face ever so slowly making it a little hard not to laugh at, he soon took what was left of the pie off his face and held it in his hand and wiped off his face with the other and yelled "I challenge you to do that again!" he began to scan the crowd to see the assailant, only to find that his target was closer then he thought.

Steve popped out of the remaining pie the noble was holding and with him saying a "okay!" he slapped another pie (this one blue berry) in his face and retreating back into the pie before any one could stop him.

This was not a good day.

It got more so when they heard him and they all turn to see him taunting them by shaking his rump at them singing "nay-nay-nay-nay-nay!" the guard that wasn't on mount went to charge the little trouble maker, who in turn ran with a big smile blowing raspberries at them as they began the futile attempt to catch him, and the crowd as well as the Princess- had a front seat to it all.

One guard tried to tackle him, but Steve jumped over him.

Another tried to do a bear hug when he got close, but he slipped between his arms.

Two others tried to guide him to another to which he slid under.

Two other saw him getting up and looking behind him not seeing them, they charge from his left and right hoping to sandwich him.

It didn't work, for as soon as they got a foot away from him, he back peddled forcing them to slam into one another, he was laughing at how they fell for his little idea not keeping tabs of all the guard's that were surrounding him.

"gotcha!" one said as Steve looked around to see about 31 guards surrounding him.

He replied with a raspberry(and I mean the actual berry) by throwing it at one and saying "come and get me if your so sure" they complied and all tackled him at once.

The crowed watch as a dust clown formed, with clattering of metal and constant yells, it went on for a minute then stopped as five of them held a bag down "ha got him!" one proclaimed in victory.

"got who?"

They all stopped and looked and there leaning on the castle wall's was Steve, un-eating an Apple watching them "so, who do you got?" the guard's quickly opened the bag to see who was in the bag.

Turns out he was in the bag, and when they opened it, he jumped out and ran once more yelling "SUCKERS!" as he made a 90degree turn to the left, and proceeding to run up the wall into a window where he waves, and descends back in.

As the guards go to catch him Headmaster Osmond just shook his head and proceeded with the greetings.

"I'm sorry about that, Steve is a rather peculiar young man that has a knack for doing things like this-" he was cut off as Steve popped out of his beard and said "for the record I'm at least ten time's your age, so watch it wiper-snapper" before going back in and adding "did you know it's really comfy in here?"

Osmond (as much as he wanted to find out) didn't bother with checking his beard and kept talking "anyways, it is a pleasure to have you here your highness" he said with a smile (it was hard to tell with that beard)

And with that they all separated for the day, and throughout that day the guards kept on high alert for Steve that some how evaded them at every turn, as they walked into his trap's that seem to be in every hallway.

At the end of the day, they had been humiliated and out witted by him, even if most of the things he did was to do something that he shouldn't be able to do.

=========Steve!==========

In Louise's room Louse was annoyed beyond what she was in a long time, for that Chaotic and troublesom creature of a familiar had gone around antagonizing the guard, like there was no tomorrow!

But she did find the one who looked like he was dressed as a chicken, amusing, how he did it she would probably never know.

There was soon a knock at the door, and Louise went over to see who it was, as soon as the door was opened a cloaked figure came in, not uttering a word "hey!" she said annoyed "what do you think your doing?" she raised her voice, as the cloaked figure began using a spell "a silencing spell?" Louise asked confused, until the cloaked figure revel herself, Louise stopped as she saw who it was and bowed "p-princess" she said embarrassed that she yelled at her entering "hello Louise" she said smiling "how have you been?" she asked as Louise tried to keep as low as she could "well your highness, it is good to see you agene" she said as Henrietta frowned "please Louise, lets dispense with the formalities, we are still friend's are we not?" she asked as Louise kept her humble tone "please your highness, I don't deserve such an honor" then taking note of something.

Where is Steve?

By now he would of made his presences know by now right?

"Louise" Henrietta started "who's that?" as she pointed to the Hammock that was swinging back and forth "S-Steve!" Louise yelled "show some respect, you stupid Familiar!" she yelled as the Hammock stopped swinging with Steve popping out his head "I haven't pulled a prank on her yet, what your suggesting is asking to much, isn't it" he asked with a raised brow as Louise gapped knowing full well that he was right

Henrietta soon smiled and said "hello, I heard you are the one they call Steve" and before she knew it he was suddenly in her personal space "yes-sir-ri! Being of Chaos and utter mayhem and destruction, at my serves!" he said backing up with a bow then pulling a plate from no where and saying "cookie?" she obliged by taking one but before she took a bite he soon said "oh, I would have that with this!" pulling a blue cotton-candy cloud from off screen putting milk under it as the glass filed to the top.

They weren't sure to be amazed or plain confused from there, but Louse was glade for Steve serving them drinks-and-treats as they talked.

But Henrietta told Louise of urgent business that she wanted her to do, but only in a few days after the Familiar's contest, but had an unexpected eavesdropper at the door that Steve so graciously invited in so they could talk, and after delivering the mission to Louise and Guiche, and also wishing them luck, she left.

============Riddle Me Think===========

Today was the day, and so far Louise hoped that what ever Steve had, it had better be good, because two of the acts had hit a high with Krechi having her familiar Flame use his fire in divers ways, and Tabatha, who had the highest vote, she road Selphe her dragon in a great show of speed and agility.

It was her turn, as Steve went on stag with no worry.

Once up there he brought out a mike and said "hey, how ya'll doing? For those who don't know me, I am Steve, or as most would call me here, the Black Menace"

"Anyways, before we start how bout we give a round of applause for the acts before me, except Gruche, who did nothing but lay on the ground-" he got a few snickers from the crowed "-and say thank you to the princess herself for coming to grace us with her presences"

He then started "so without further a due, Lady's and Gent's, Boy's and Girls, Guard and Ruler, Ger-" "get on with it!" Louise yelled from behind the stage.

Steve waved her off letting her know that he got the hint, and would stop with the antics for the time being.

As he was about to set the stage for another performance he saw something out of place, he should know, he put's things out of place on a daily basis.

It was an over sized Golem that looked more like a blob of sand then got a better idea.

"for my performance, I would like you all to direct your attention to the big' ol' rampaging Golem over there that I am going to stop" and with that he jumped up clicking his heel's while saying "Ay-ye-ba! Ay-ye-ba! An-dra! An-dra!" and ran off to the said Golem.

=========Steve========

Fouquet was doing all she could to avoided the guard at the moment, as her Golem pounded into the side of the castle to reach her prize.

Her plan was simple.

Rob the Academy blind during there advent with a good handful of the guard busy watching her highness while she got what she was comeing for, and it was working.

Was is the word.

For a very hard object hit her head, looking down at what hit her what she saw was a multi colored cube(Steve would get board and play around with an aerobics-cube now and then)

Then looked down to see the last person she wanted to see.

...Steve...

She didn't anticipated him here, nether the guard's and crowed rushing behind, keeping a good distance from the giant Golem, but Steve was standing right there, in range to be squashed, but for her he wasn't a threat, what could he possibly do?

She would regret those words.

"ay! You! Do you have a license and registration to ride that thing?" he yelled up to her.

"what does it matter to you! Get lost fool, before I chose to kill you!" she was sure her threat to him would work, but it didn't.

"many have tried, all have failed" he yelled back up.

She chose now a good time to be rid of him and had the Golem punch at him.

He replied with a punch of his own.

"Falcon-"

I don't think I need to describe this part to you.

"-Punch!"

And with and almighty thrust, the arm that was the Golems flew off from the shoulder and off in the distance where it would crash on an unlucky (but snobby and hated) nobles, recently purchased home.

They were shocked that he even had an attack like move, he never really did them(that was mostly because he liked to use some unorthodox means to win)

He soon gave a stern look and warning to Fouquet "I'm warning you, surrender now or-" he reach behind his back then pulled out a very large bazooka "-I will use this!" it was very menacing, or was till he made it go *chuk-chink!* as some creature popped out "Baaa?" said the Sheep in utter confusion.

They all looked at him as he said "what? We ran out of funds, so we had to subsisted Sheep for ammunition" as he aimed his Sheep-Launcher at Fouquet who was struggling not to laugh at the very stupid weapon, as for the Sheep it looked at him with bugged out eyes when he said he was using it as ammo "nothing personal" he replied to the Sheep.

Fouquet ignored him and attacked as Steve fought back as well "BAA!" said the Sheep as it shoot out of the Bazooka.

*chuk-chick!* he reloaded as another Sheep popped out, just as confused as the last but didn't have time to get it's bearings like the other as it was shoot out as well "BAAAH!" it exclaimed as it flew past the thief limbs failing about.

As Steve dodged the Golems attacks he fire back letting rip rounds of Sheep at her.

"this is getting old" he said reaching for the dial on the Bazooka turning it to another setting and reloading as a Bear's head popped out moaning in confusion, but was shoot out before it had time to wonder where it was.

"RRROOOOAAAARRRR!" it exclaimed at it flew to Fouquet, who put up a stone wall to block the Bear who hit it full force, making the wall crack, she could hear the Bear mown in agony, and felt slightly sorry for it as she peered around to see the Bear out cold and with a few yellow birds flying interclass around it's head, tweeting as they did.

Steve had a new tactic in mind and threw the Bazooka away and taking out a flat box with a big red button

"this is your last chance!" he yelled

"if I press this button, it's all over!"

She looked down at him and the button but agents her better judgment, she taunted him "really? You used Sheep as a weapon, what can that do that would be worse?"

He smiled "allow me to show you" and he pressed it and music began to play once more exclaiming…

"The Anvil Chorus!"

As he had a stick out waving it about directing the invisible singers and musitions.

And after a time of singing and playing Anvils began to fall causing damage all over landing on any one not keeping an eye on the sky.

The Golem had no way to avoid the heavy pieces of solid Iron that fell in different sizes and shapes.

And after two minutes of this onslaught of an attack the Golem was reduced to ruble with Fouquet, worse for wear, as she was trying not to be crushed by the falling metal peaces.

"w-what are you!" she said stilll shocked he could do that

"well I like to think of myself as a clever comedian" he replied still smiling as the guard came up and then proceeded to arrest her and about to revile who she was.

"oh-oh-oh let me guess" he said thinking for a moment "your miss Longueville!" they stood there stunned but ignored him and reviled her face to show it was her!

"Ha! I told you!" he said prancing about, then running back into the castle by pulling a door from someone's ear and entering that door that had nothing behind it, as it fell flat as he slammed it closed

The mission that Louise had, was going to be very interesting with him

Arthur's notes:

This has been enjoyable to do, and hoping your liking all the randomness that I put in

So be ready for Ward's to be messed with in the next part to which may take more time fore me to make

So till then this is Riddle-Me-Think signing out


	4. Wardes Annoyence

**This I a disclaimer for the anime Familiar of Zero, or any song's that happen to be used**

**but own the charter called Steve**

Toon of Zero

A few days after the battle with Fouquet the crumbling dirt's defeat from Steve and his strange methods, Louise went to the front gates of the Academy with Guiche waiting for Steve, who was nowhere to be found that morning.

She soon found herself under Guiche's over sized mole who was trying to get to the ring Henrietta gave her a few day's prier for this mission, then there was a sudden gust of wind, as the mole was tossed off, with the man known as Wardes descending down to them on his griffin.

"greetings Louise" he said dismounting from his ride to give Louse a kiss on her hand while humbly bowing "s-sir Wardes! W-what are you doing here?" she asked from slight embarrassment "I was sent by the princess to aid you on your mission to Albion" he said, about to get back on his Griffin before stopping to look at Louise "are we not leaving?" he asked Louise who wasn't moving "I'm waiting for my Familiar Steve" she said looking around for him "Steve…that is a unique name to give your Familiar" he said trying to think of what it looked like "no, he said that was his name…STEEEVE!" she yelled still looking, he was going ask if it was a talking Familiar that some Mage's get but didn't get the chance as he heard shuffling in his hat.

As soon as he took it off to peer inside, out pop's Steve once more as he landed next to Louse and said "yes General, what is it you need!" he said jokingly with a salute .

"stop clowning around…oh, Steve this is Wardes, Wardes this is my Familiar Steve" she quickly introduced, with Wardes reaching a hand out for a shack "a plusher to~" he tried to say as he was shaken like crazy by the uncontrolled Toon "Greeting's man with stash! It's nice to meet my master's Fiancé!" he said with a smile "f-f-fiancé?" Guiche asked in confusion as Louise blushed from embarrassment but soon released "hey how'd you know that, I never told you any of that!" she said outraged by the idea he might have been going thru her stuff.

Steve looked at her, smiled and said cheerfully "did any one tell you, you talk in your sleep?" still smiling and trying not to laugh at her expense…again.

"must you teas my Louise so?" Wardes asked Steve who was having a new idea as he took a calm inhail of air and said "yes" still smiling then asked "why are you here any ways fancy pants?" he suddenly held up hand and said "you know what, never mind, I'll just look at the script" then he took off his shoe, reached and pulled out a grenade, which he dropped on the ground, reached in again and got the script opened it and read a loud "and they road until they came to an ambush…yeda-yeda-yeda-" "ambush?" Steve stopped there and looked at them all.

Wards obviously was surprised that his plains had been found but was trying his best to make it seen like he was surprised at knowing there was an ambush up ahead.

As for Louse and Gruichi they were surprised by the idea.

"um…" he started as he stowed away the script, he reached in a pocked, pulled out a remote and hit the rewind.

"-teas my Louise so?" Wardes asked Steve who put the remote away and did as he did before saying "yes" with the same smile but withheld from asking what he asked before.

"well…shall we be off then?" Wardes asked claiming back on his Griffin "off what?" Steve asked confused "off to Albion" he said " but were not on Albion…who's Albion?" Steve once more asked as Louise face-palmed "Albion is a floating continent" she said "ooooohhh…but were not on Albion, so how can we get off it when were not on it?" he asked mostly to himself.

Wardes was looking at the strange boy, who couldn't seem to understand the importance of the mission "Louise" he started "are you sure it's wise to bring him along?" he hesitantly asked as Guiche answered instead "even if you some how got Louise to leave Steve here, there would be no way for us to stop him from fallowing us, he has ways of getting to were ever he wants" as he thought of the time he was able to run into one hallway and then run out of the one behind it, and continue to run from different hallways that didn't even connect to one another!

======Steve!=====

After a good time of pointless talking (that annoyed Wardes and Louse to no end with Steve contanly brining up things not important to there mission) they had started to make there way to the port that would take them to Albion and during that time Wardes begain to see the eratic behavior that was Steve.

First the said person was using what he called a "pogo stick" to hop for a few minutes before getting board and ditching the ride, to which he jumped into a hole and popped out from under the Griffins mount that both him and Louise were on to talk to them (or annoy them) for a bit, then went back under the saddle and was suddenly next to Guiche who was on hoarse trying to keep up, Steve dicided to give him a 'helping hand' and had two giant hand's (who knows how they came to be) lifted them into the air and carried them ahead before setting them down.

Steve then preceded to run with a tuba, a few drums, a piano (how he held it was beyond them) and a accordion as he broke into song, that made no sense what's so ever.

He then decided it would be a good idea to see what Wards looked like if he was dressed in a tutu, that was a bright pink of course.

After that, he started to do more things that actually annoy Wardes, like his nonstop talking about, how you should never trust doctor's, especially the one's with needles, but got off subject and was then telling him how a world was brought into existence by a chicken singing on karaoke night along side a Broom that was playing the drums.

Louse at one point tossed Steve off the griffin who looked just as annoyed by the hitch hiker like his rider was.

And as they watch Steve plummet to the ground they turned there attention back to flying, just to see Steve still up there, even know Louise just tossed him off a couple of seconds ago.

Then came the most horrifically unbearable thing that Wardes was sure he was going to lose his sanity over.

"are we there yet?" Steve asked for the 367th time (yes he was counting them) "no" Wardes said trying to ignore the Toon who was ridding a wiener dog, that was some how running in the air, they didn't bother to ask.

"how bout now?" Steve asked again "no" Louise said with a few tick marks "what about now?" "no!" came the echoing response from Guichi down below "so…" he dragged on then said "are-" "NO!" they all yelled in unison with there rides voicing there own protests at the same time as there riders, as Steve started to uncover his ears he soon pointed out "you know…I was going to ask…are any of you hungry"

Wardes had to commend Louise, how she put up with Steve so far was way beyond him, he heard of some rumors of things being a little chaotic as of late in the Academy, Louise was at, but he thought is was some political problem, not a rampant Being of Chaos.

The said Being of Chaos was currently playing Chess with the wiener dog, after they finished there game of Battle Ship that is, and before that Go Fish, how they could play games on a cloud that had flippers to propel them forward was just to weird, how they stayed on the cloud was beyond him to.

"oh hey Wardes, one last question for now" Steve said happily looking at him "and what would that be?" he asked finally calmed after all his annoying antics as Steve asked.

"are we there yet?"

============Louise!===========

It had been hours of hours of hours, of Steve's continued question that had been brunt into Wardes mind, and asked Louise how she was able to control him at all.

She told him that there was no way that Steve could ever be controlled, and even if there was a way no one would have the courage to try it on him, for fear of his wrath of pranks.

It was a bit unnerving for Wardes to hear Guiche say something about how Steve knew how to make explosives using glass, water and steel.

He didn't need even those three to make a bomb, considering he could pluck one from his endless supply that was located any where on (or off) his body at any given time.

But as of yet, there hasn't been death reported, just some burses or being a bit dazed but nothing serous.

So he highly doubted Steve could pose a threat in a full out war, but Louise and Guiche would say something about Steve that perked his interest.

One such case is his ability to go from one place to another on a whim, for one second he's next to you making jokes, the next, he's on top of the castle yelling something about how Fish Sticks were, in fact, plotting to conquer the world using Tardier sauce as foot solders for there new Empire!

He wounded why a Being of such power, would use it as if it was a toy for only his amusement like the idiot he acted.

Of course he was glad for that bit, for if Steve did priorities on how to use his power…the very thought of it made Wardes shiver in fear.

"Wardes" Louise said drawing him out of his thoughts "we should probably stop for the night, Guiches horse and your griffin seem to be tiring" Wards look at both creatures and indeed they looked warn out.

"and I was so hoping to make it to the port in one day" he said in despair.

"well I could of done that for you no sweat" Steve said on a contraption of sorts with pedals and blades spinning above his head(where the cloud and wiener dog gone, he has no clue) "what do you mean?" Wardes asked confused by his statement "simple, I can take more then just myself to any location you can think of and a turn of a dime!" he said happily "and why didn't you tell us before we left so long ago?" Louise asked in annoyance "you did not ask" he said pedaling away on his contraption.

It wasn't long after that a flaming arrow went flying past Steve almost hitting him "OI!" he shouted as another arrow flew past.

"hold on Louise!" Wards said sending the Griffin into a dive to avoid more attacks.

Guiche had stopped his horse to make some Golems to fight back the assaulters.

It wasn't long after that fire, accompanied by wind was added from above, as a form could slightly been seen showing it to be Sylphe with Kruchi and Tabatha.

The battle raged from both sides, but as always Steve did something that Louise didn't want him to do, and right now he wasn't around to help in his ridicules way.

Or for a while, she soon saw him when surrounded by a good amount of men, what came next just shouldn't work, first lights shined down on where he was and they could all hear his voice as he sung with the proper music play of course.

(I would like to say no, greedy vandals were killed during this performance)

"Hey, hey~"

The men stood a little confused.

"Bye, Bye, Bye"

(Bye, Bye) Back up singer Steve's echoed.

Steve started to strut forwards.

(Bye, Bye) echo's again as another backup sing's (oh~oh~oh)

Steve then stopped and danced while singing.

"I'm doing this tonight." he took his hand and grabbed his hat.

"your prob'ly going to start a fight." he spun 360 right before takeing his hand off the hat.

"I know this can't be right, hey, baby come one" doing a double taunt with both hands to his left and right.

The men charged with there sword drawn ready to strike, but were block by some black hearts that came from nowhere and spun around Steve.

"I loved you endlessly and you weren't there for me." the Hearts pushed them all back with tremendous force.

"so, now it's time to leave and make it alone." he brought his arms to his chest.

"I know I cant take it no more, it ain't no lie." the arms swept out in defiance, as a result a gust of wind blew more men away.

"I want to see you out that door." some men recovered and tried to charge him again.

"Baby, Bye, Bye, Bye" Steve sung opening and closing his had for each bye, sending a note of music out like a over powered punch.

(Bye, Bye) the backup Steve imitated.

"don't want to be a fool for you, just another player in your game of two." to this side step to the left (dodging a sword) ducked then flipped (another swing from sword, then dodged a mace)

"you may hate me but it ani't no lie baby." he landed of his feet and turned around to the men "Bye, Bye, Bye" then snapped his fingers making the ground below there feet to explode.

"don't really want to make it tough,~" as he blocked a sword with his forearm "~I just want to tell you that I had enough." soon grabbing the man's arm and tossing him over himself.

"might sound crazy, but it ani't no lie." he then struck a pose and held up his hand and before he snapped his fingers.

"Bayby, Bye, Bye, Bye" *snap* -insert ridiculously powerful explosion here-

Thus just about cutting the song in half.

Once the smoke cleared they could see Steve strolling along the path of unconscious men as he waved at them and says "Steve, number one!" as he struck another pose with a thumbs up.

They still couldn't understand how such a thing like Steve could act like that, soon Wardes asked "why didn't you kill them?" Steve looked at him before saying "what are you nut's? it clearly states in my contract-" he pulls a huge page of paper being bigger then Steve with so many words you could hardly read them "-that I cannot kill under any circumstances" he the proceeded to roll it up and stash it away and began to walk off.

Arthur's Notes:

this is short, i know but i curently hit a wall with this story, and cant seem think of what to do next, so that's why this chapter is more shorter then the others

i also hope this was good enough for the people that have requested me to Annoy Wardes to no end, becuse if it's not enough, theres more on the way


	5. Insanity and Laughder

**This I a disclaimer for the anime Familiar of Zero, or any song's that happen to be used**

**but own the charter called Steve**

Toon of Zero

When they had caught back up with Steve, Louise asked if he could go ahead and do what he said he could do earlier (get them to the port in seconds)

He cooperated and grabbed the edge of the screen, before pulling it to skip to the scene where they were all on the ship to Ablion.

"what? Where?" they began to stamper from what just happened then looked to Steve for the answer, to which made no sense to them.

"Riddle Me Think couldn't come up with anything during the time we got to the port and left on the ship" was what he said as he leaned on one of the ship's walls.

"what do you mean by that, it doesn't make sense!" Louise said almost yelling, Wardes was just as confused, all reality didn't seem to hold this Steve down like everything else "don't question the Plot Hole's! they can be very useful when a writer can't come up with something!" Steve said taking out his watch that ticked in reveres.

"AAAHHHH!" Louise screeched in frustration and stomped away.

"Louise seams quiet angry" Wardes observed dryly "what ever do you mean?" Kruchi said sarcastically as Steve came up beside them and said "he means-" clears voice.

"-Affronted, Annoyed, Antagonized, Bitter, chafed, choleric, convulsed, cross, displeased, enraged, exacerbated, exasperated, ferocious, fierce-" "she was being sarcastic" Guiche interrupted.

"Sarcastic: acerb, acerbic, acid, acrimonious, arrogant, austere, backhanded, biting, bitter, brusque, captious, carping, caustic, chaffing-"

"Shut Up!" Wardes said reaching his breaking point.

"Shut up: bottle up, choke, dry up, dummy up, fall silent, gag, hold tongue, hush, keep trap shut, muzzle, pipe down, quiet, quieten, quit chattering, shush, silence"

That was it, he had to let out his frustration from the hours of this annoying monster, and began to hit head on the wooden wall in his irritation "was that necessary Steve?" Guichi asked Steve, sending the Toon on to say-

"necessary: all-important, basic, binding, bottom-line, cardinal, chief, compelling, compulsory, crucial, de rigueur, decisive, elementary, exigent, expedient, fundamental, imperative, incumbent on, indispensable, mandatory, momentous, name of game, needed-"

Guiche and Kruchi sighed in defeat as Tabatha shook her head.

This was going to be a loooooong ride.

======Wardes!=====

Wardes was a griffin knight, he fought in battles, was a high ranking officer, commended by her highness, he even had great political weight, but right now he slowly loosening his sanity to this thing and didn't know how to fight it.

This Black Demon in disguised was driving him up the wall.

At the moment he was trying to block out his constant talking.

"-so, I found it better to go left then right, but then I thought wouldn't it be faster if I went east to go back in time, thus allowing me to go back to tomorrow allowing me to be early for the shindig at the Doughnut shop, then I decided agents it seeing that going east was a bad idea because of the weather front heading to the coast, for the forecast said it was going to be a big storm, but then again, the weather lady wasn't always right, so I decided to undecided to go east but then thought if she was right I would get wet so I undecided to undecided on deciding to go east, then again if she was wrong going that way wouldn't be a bad idea so I undecided on undeciding on undeciding on deciding that, because I had an umbre-"

Wardes cast a silence spell to stop him, and was happy it worked.

But then Steve stopped his rant and pulled out a remote and hit the mute button and continued "-so I said that's why jam makes a good fuel source for jet packs, as they seem to burn at a more consistent rate, like Energon! But without all the technicalities, anyways-"

Wardes covered his ears to block out the sound as much as he could, and trying to find his happy place in his head, but could still hear they ever persistent Demon behind him that had a sign next to them saying "my special friend"

At another end of the ship Louise, Kruchi and Guiche, sat and watched poor Wardes get tortured by Steve as Tabatha kept reading.

"so…who what's to help Wardes?" Kruchi asked looking at Guiche as he held his hands up in defense "don't look at me, I'm not going to risk my sanity! Louise should go do it, Steve is her Familiar after all" he said as Louise glared at him "no way I'm going to do it, remember what happened to the last person who tried to stop his ranting?" she said.

+Flash Back+

"what happened!" a Nurse asked as she looked at a man mumbling and laughing crazily.

"we don't know, he tried to get Steve to stop ranting, and some how ended up like this on the floor with Steve still talking!" Louise said with some of the students levitating the man to a bed as he began to laugh insanely.

+End Flash Back+

They all shivered at the Memorey.

They soon herd a Book shut and looked to Tabatha who got up and walked to Steve who had Wardes on the ground holding his ears as tight as he could curled up in a ball.

When she got in range she spoke "Steve"

The said Toon stopped his ranting for a seconded and looked at her as she said "stop"

Everyone held there breath for the next five seconds waiting for Steve's reply.

"Okey-dokey!" he said, strolling off with a smile.

Wardes sighed in relief and looked at Tabatha with a grateful smile as she turned around and sat down opening her book to the same spot and continuing where she left off as the rest gave her a look of "how did you do that?" on there face's as she commented "understanding" thus giving them the idea they both had a basis with one another.

But Louise decided to talk to Steve for his behavior towards Wardes.

"what do you think your doing!" she screamed at Steve who still had a smile when he looked at her "being happy and thinking of what to do" he said innocently.

"no! your being a pain! Why do you have to keep doing this!" she yelled "doing what?" he asked as she blew up "Annoy Wardes, rant about random things, pester me, make me look bad, embarrass me, cause trouble!" she then looked at him more then angry now "why do you have to be so…so…CHAOTIC!" she screamed so loud that most of the people around her flinched "why? Because, that's what I am, after all, a Being of Chaos" he said cheerfully and proudly.

That was it.

"YOU STUPID DOG!" she yelled not able to stand him any longer "GO AWAY! GET LOST! I CANT HAVE YOU AS MY FAMILIAR!" at this, she saw something that she never seen before.

Steve frowned.

"you…don't want…me?" he asked truly saddened.

"yes! I don't want you around! you've been nothing but a pain ever since day one!" she said hissing at him.

Suddenly he looked more grey then normal.

"o…k…" he said slumping and sniffing.

"I-If…you d-don't want me around…then I'll leave…" and with that, he snapped his fingers and flashed out of existence.

It was quiet for a time.

And was still quiet.

Louise couldn't believe it, Steve was gone.

She wasn't sure if she was to hard on him or not, but that was forgotten when Wardes put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said "don't worry Louise, you made the right choice…you deserve better then him" she tried to find comfort in what he said but wasn't sure if she could.

======Steve!=====

Louise didn't know how this happened, first they were almost to the port in Albion, but now they were on a Pirate ship after they ambushed there ship when it was passing by, and at this very moment they all were standing before the Caption (except Steve, she had no clue as to where he was at the moment after she told him how she couldn't stand him any longer and to get lost)

As he strolled to them, he looked them each over and began to ask questions.

Louise tried all she could to convince him that they were on a very important mission to Prince Wales himself, but he seem to scoff at the idea and not believe them.

Or that was until the Louise had caught his attention, and after showing his own ring to hers he soon reviled himself as Wales and brought them to his Castle.

All the way Louise couldn't help but wonder where Steve was, it felt so…empty.

It wasn't as lively as it was when he was going about, doing some prank or chattering away about some ridicules thing he did or knew, but the peace and quiet was a nice change…or she tried to convince her self that.

It wasn't long that Wardes finally proposed to her to be wed after she delivered the message Henrietta had sent her to give to Wales and in turn him give her the note.

So the next day she was going up the chapel walkway in a wedding dress to Wardes, the man of her dreams and Wales the man that would seal the deal of there marriage.

But it didn't feel right.

When she looked at Wardes she wanted to love him, but at the same time that love didn't seem to exist.

Instead when she saw him smile, she could only think of Steve.

When she got up to them, they began, even if there was a war going outside the walls, Wales kept going on with the ceramony.

When it came to the oath, Wardes said "I do" without hesatation but when Louse was asked, she faltered and couldn't get the words out as her mind began to think of Steve once more when she saw that empty looking smile Wardes had compared to Steve.

The way that doff smiled, showed no care of what might happen, and always joyous.

He would laugh every chance he got, whole heartedly.

He would joke, and prank all the time for his amusement as well as for others.

He would make her laugh.

And that's when it struck her.

He didn't just make Chaos because it was his mission in life.

He made it so he could make others laugh.

Make her laugh.

Even at his own expense or hers.

All he wanted was a good laugh.

And show them, no matter what you do, you can still live your life free from others, no matter how much they yelled at you, or hated you or even scoff at you, what ever you did you never let that get you down, he was in control of his life, and he wasn't going to let anything chain him down.

She was trembling feeling grief, sorrow, remorse, and denial all at once, as a tear rolled down her cheek "what am I doing?" she asked herself "why am I feeling this way? isn't this what I wanted?" she asked herself "no…this is what my parents want…my sisters…my own family" her mind was racing with doubt "but what about Steve? What would he do?" she knew the answer, he would joke about it, or find some clever way to get out of it, or just down right reject them from trying to control his life.

There was something he said once, when she tried to get him to do something by force.

"you can beat me, insult me, or humiliate me all you want…but you'll never be able to stop me from being who I am"

"Louise?" Wardes asked snapping her from her thoughts "your not having second thought are you?" he said with a soft smile, that for some reason made her uneasy as Wales asked again "do you Louise accept this man to be your wedded husband?"

It was then she decided to say those two words that would effect her life forever like she knew they would, with or without Steve.

"I don't!"

The silence that ensued was defining.

Wardes had the most shocked face ever at those words "L-Louse?" he struggled to say as Louise threw down her bouquet of flowers "I said no Wardes! I cant marry you!" she said failing from trying not to cry.

"w-why not?" he asked more shocked "because I don't love you! Steve was right on what he said, I need to take control of my life!"

Shock turned to anger on Wardes face at the name "he is the reason for this? Louise you need to forget about him, all he has done is embarrass you and sully your name as well as your families name!" he snapped.

He soon received a slap from her.

He then retorted with his own, sending her to the floor.

Wales went in to stop him, but was run thru by Wardes.

Louse didn't know what to do now, she had no real way to defend herself, and Wardes just killed the Prince in cold blood.

"when I came here, I had three objectives" he said with malice "I was able to only get two down…but even if I cant have you…at least no one else can!" he yelled turning on her about to run her thru as well as one thought ran thru as she screamed in fear at being killed.

"Steve, help me!"

There was clank of steel hitting steel, as music played from no where (Gurren Lagann main theme)

She looked up and saw Steve no longer in his grey state, but in full black as before.

"you rang?" he asked her with a grin as he held Wardes Wand Sword with Derff.

"Hey partner! How about we knock this guy on his back" Derff suggested.

"sure thing" Steve said pulling out a boxing glove gun and pulling trigger, sending Wardes flying back with a *Ding!* noise when it hit him.

"you know Wardes, I can do a lot of thing's to you right now" Steve said walking up to him in a threatning manner as Wardes searched his mind for a way out as his wand was flung away from the unforseeable counter attack "b-but you cant kill me! It was in your contract!" he said with nothing better in mind.

"oh, you would be surprised what one can live thru" Steve said with an evil tone making Wardes shiver.

"in fact I've got a good one in mind! You don't mind do you?" he asked Louise behind him "n-no" she said not sure how to take his sudden change in personality "thank you" he said pulling out a door and letting it drop to the floor.

"do you know what's on the other side of that door?" he asked Wardes who shook his head as Steve grabbed him by the caller and lifted him with ease "on the other side of that door is my home…The Chaos Realm!" he exclaimed opening it showing all sorts of Toonie beings going about there chaotic lives "and your going to spend time there for…" Steve pondered for the right word and said "…ever"

Wardes didn't get a word out as he was dropped into the Chaos Realm, door closing once thru.

Steve then nodded at turned to Louise lending her a hand.

"need help boss?"

She took his hand and was pulled up "thank you Steve" she said with a downcast face.

"please Louise, smile! They make the world a better place, and Dumplings dance!" he said jumping back to do a head stand.

"but…Prince Wales" she said looking at the decided man "don't frown, he be in a better place…that reminds me!" he exclaimed grabbing her hand (and Wales ring) and ran out the chapel waving up at Sylphe who was over head with Tabatha "you go and leave, head back home, I have one last thing to do here" he said giveing her Wales ring, before running off and impossible speeds.

=====Steve!====

Steve made his way around the ground till he got to the front lines where the rebels where.

They kept up there assault, and Steve still had some steam left from Wardes putting Louise at risk.

"time to bring out the big guns!" he said pulling out a guitar as he began to sing the one thing, no one in the world or multiever could stand! (except maybe other Steve's, Riddle Me Think and a select few)

"hello every body!" he said with his voice echoing to all the enemy soldiers.

"this is a song about a wale" as he pulled a few string as they stopped to lesion in there stupor.

"NO! this is a song about being happy!" as Steve began to play the guitar more.

"Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy, Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy, Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy, Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy, Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy, Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy, Happy ,Joy, Joy, Joy!" *du-lu-dun-dun* "I don't think your happy enough!"

I think you knows what happens from here…

He continued to play the same line(with full music with one guitar and an extra backup singer) over and over and over and over and over, for Hours and Hours and Hours, and Hours, and Hours- you get the idea…

The Albion Rebels did all they could to get him to stop, but no matter what they did, it never stopped.

The incessant music kept playing, driving them to insanity, so they found it better to retreat.

Or tried to, no matter how much they ran, he was there, still singing the same song!

"for the Founders sake! Make it stop! Make it stop!" one yelled with his ears covers running as fast as he could, as an army of Steve's singing the same song fallowed them at a leisurely pace.

===End of this part===

Arthers Notes:

I hope this is what you were looking forward to, some credited is du to Gammerof1458 for the Glove gun idea and my dear mother, who I asked for a certain word for my Chaos and Harmony story, and when she pulled up a site to give me a variety of word's to chose from, it gave me an inspiring idea toy annoy Wardes to no end when he said "Shut up!"

So this is your comedy writer Riddle Me Think, wishing you more laughs in your future

Keep it Chaotic!


	6. beat of Romeo

**This I a disclaimer for the anime Familiar of Zero, or any song's that happen to be used**

**but own the charter called Steve**

After a good while of traveling Louise made it back to the Academy and waited for Henrietta to come in her room, when she did Louise handed her both the letter and Wales ring.

Louise saw how heart broken her friend was by the revelation, her love was killed, and to make matters worse, Albion that was now ruled by the rebels had declared war on them, Louise was worried herself but for another reason, Steve still hadn't returned when he sent her off and now she wounded if he was still alive (and no, she didn't know he couldn't die)

=======Steve!======

It was morning when Louise woke up, stretching and yawning as she did, she expected for something to hit her, or blare in her face, or something, but nothing.

She looked at the hammock that was currently empty.

"oh ya" she thought "Steve's not here"

She soon got up, got dressed, and left for class, she soon found Kruchi in the hallway with Tabatha seemingly as always, and still reading a book as defiantly always "good morning Louise" Kruchi chirped "hey" she replied, still worried about her Familiar, Kruchi looked at Louise for a moment and was reminded how peaceful it was, she thought Steve would be back by now and was still sleeping, but now, she wasn't sure.

"Louise…where's Steve?"

=======Steve!======

It hasn't been a full day yet, and Louise was board as she sat outside drinking her tea that Siesta had brought her.

Even Kruchi, the bitter rival she would always yell at, didn't seem like someone to antagonize right now, for the said person was sitting right a crossed from her, looking down herself, after finding out Steve was left back at Albion she didn't know what to think, she wanted to tell Louise how she shouldn't of left him, but she could see she already was thinking about it.

Tabatha was even looking around every now and then, expecting Steve to pop out of something and make some joke or silly comment.

"and why are you all so gloomy?" they all looked to the source of the voice to find Guiche standing there with Montmorency next to him.

"I don't know about you, but today has been real wonderful! No explosion, no falling pianos, no giant mallets, no nobles running from fish- in other words, not a speck of Chaos in sight!" Montmorency said happily, not seeing she ruined the mood further then before.

"Montmorency…you do know Steve hasn't come back right?" Kruchi asked.

"he's not back yet? Are you sure?" Guiche asked, not willing to believe it as Kruchi nodded "nope, Louise has been down because of it" she said pointing to Louise, who for some strange reason, taken a slightly grey color.

"I thought her of all people would be happy about this" Guiche said not seeing Louise get more grey "yes, why is that?" Montmorency asked, Louise only replied by getting up and stopping off, right as Siesta came with more tea, just getting the last tad bit.

She had to admit she was sad about Steve not being around for two reasons, the first was that Steve, unlike most of the students, was very nice to be around, once you got past his Chaotic nature of coarse, the second wasn't as important but was a perk having him as a friend, that being every noble, that normally would harm her from doing something not even wrong, would not even get in the same hallway as he was when walking about in a good mood.

But he was always in a good mood, it's when he's skipping along with some music playing that you should run and hope the end wasnt comeing.

======Steve!=====

Louise laid in bed not sure what to do at the moment.

Her familiar wasn't in sight, she didn't have a spell in her book to use, oh and she was a Zero.

"why did this have to happen?" she said to herself in her grief.

"why did what have to happen?" a voice said, and being in so much grief she only replied without really thinking.

"why did Steve have to leave me?" she said once more.

"why did Steve have to leave…that rimes! Steve, leave, leave, Steve, leave, leave, Steve, leave, Steve"

Louise bolted up and saw Steve sitting on the floor repeating the two words over and over in random order before asking "do you know of any good word's to connect Steve, Leave and pie together?"

She was so relived to see him she flung herself on him and clung him in a hug, then after she was done looked at him hard "why did you do that! Why did you have to go and scare me! I thought you were dead!" she yelled in both anger and worried, as he gave her a cheerful smile.

"oh, Louise, don't you know, we Beings of Chaos Toon, can't do two things, you already know one, we cant kill, but the second thing is, we cant die!" he said rocketing out of her arms and landing on the ceiling looking down at her "so don't think you can be rid of me any time soon!"

=====Romeo!=====

"so Steve is back?" Kruchi asked Louise, only to be answered by a student, known as Beatrice, running out of one of the hallways with Blue and Green swirled hair, a clown nose, with clown cloths to match and fuming to the point you could see the smoke coming from her ears "that answer your question?" Louise said dryly as Beatrice walked passed them telling herself she would KILL that annoying Black Menace before the day was done.

Louise shook her head chuckling to herself at Steve's latest prank, Kruchi seem to hold an amused look as well, once they got moving once more they began to think, should they be worried about any Steve pranks in here?

The question was soon forgotten when they saw a crowed in the outdoor dining area, where the nobles would have lunch after class (however classes were canceled du to the whole war thing and there a some boys gone because of it, Guiche was one such, as he left after finding out Steve was still in Albion)

Some of the crowed was boy's fuming in jealousy and anger, and the rest were girls, fanning themselves.

"what's going on?" Louise asked going to one of the boys who was still around "there's some ingreat that thinks he can take the eyes of the girls for himself over there, we don't even know where he came from, but he insisted he stay for some 'business' of his" he said jealousy evident in his voice "would you take a look at him!" Kruchi said with could be called hearts for eyes, looking at the new comer.

***red lights, black figure and sirens* -(Warning, New Character Alert!)- *red lights, black figure and sirens***

He was dressed unlike the olive skin, short yet stringy, Steve that wore all black cloths that looked so strange (probably because he was dressed for more 1998 style stuff)

No this guy was finely toned with a fine height, in dark leather boots, fine dark brown trousers, a White shirt that flowed like silk, but was clearly cotton, a black cape behind him held in place with a Garnet piece, slightly tanned skin, Golden Hair and a Leather tri Hat with a long White Feather and to complete the set, a Rapier Sword on his left side, with a golden hilt and guard, and a well shining silver edge.

In short, what a girl in there time looked forwards to fall in love with and marry, now Louise knew why they boys were fuming like crazy, she was blushing slightly from this guy to.

"as much as I would love to stay and chat with you my dear flowers, I must attend to a little thing I have come to find, so please excuse me" he said with a silky, calm and sincere voice, kissing the girl's (he was currently talking to) hand and moved off gracefully towards Louise and Kruchi.

"excuse me madams" he said giving them very genital nudges at there shoulders, letting them know he needed past, but in a no harmful way, and once they parted he made about two steps before ducking to avoid a ballistic pie from nowhere, that got another guy on his face when he was going to talk to one of the girls.

"AW! Did you have to move!" said a very disappointed voice, and looking up showed it was Steve, tossing a pie up and down, waiting to use it, he had what appeared to be a annoyed face.

"ah…Steve…I was looking for you" said the young man now holding a neutral face as he looked at Steve.

Every way the students looked at them both, had the same idea, they were like a vise-versa.

Steve was in mostly Black clothing with an occasional Silver line, like the ones that trailed down his coat sleeves, with his Brown hair to match, but as for this guy "Romeo" as it was, he had mostly lighter clothing like he was more of a heroic sort.

Steve was Scrawny and stringy like, and was about as tall as Louise, but was a bit darker to her skin, but Romeo was little more like what Wardes was, tough build, that showed both power and speed and nice skin and Golden like hair…without the facile hair of course.

Another big difference was what they wore as preferences to style, as Romeo had what looked normal for any noble, Steve…he was…different.

(more like out of his time)

"yea…I gathered…let me guess, you're here to challenge me" Steve said breaking the silence and getting a nod from Romeo "fine" Steve said jumping from the building to the ground, and walking to a spot where no one was at the moment, then reached in his bag, that came from nowhere and pulled out two square mattes, with four arrows on them, and placed them next to one another, then he pulled out a large glass window, hung it in the air (violation of the laws of gravity!) then reached back in and pulled out a white box, that on one side had a green cercal and a strange symbol in the center.

Once he placed it on the ground he took out another object, being some round but flat object (disk), and got the white object to open and placed the object inside the box, that slid closed right as Romeo walked on one of the mattes "are we ready?" he asked as Steve got on his matt "yep…bring it" Steve said challengingly "it is how you say "Barong"" he retorted as the screen lit up saying.

"DDR Ultimate Extreme Remix V12"

"D…D…R?" one read confused as Steve got it all ready "Dance Dance Revolution" Steve said selecting a song as he waited "be ready to lose!" he said "you are mistaken my old friend, it with be I who wins!" Romeo said in confidents as it counted down.

The song started in a voice with a music "what we do, is what you just cant do!" -4x repeat-

Then there was a slightly toned out like voice that sung "we are the Cartoon Heroes, Whao! Whao, whao, whao, whao" it echoed "we came from a crazy mind, whao!" with "whao's" ecoing in and out before the clocked ticked down very quickly.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" the screen read in barley two seconds as the music took off from there going at a fast pace with arrows zooming up the screen at a inhuman speed, to which both Steve and Romeo were hitting without a miss.

It wasn't five seconds and they already had a 186+ combo that was climbing at impossible speeds.

-(the song you are looking for is- cartoon heroes (speedy mix) for this little contest)-

Both there feet were moving at an unnatural speed (Steve had an excuse, but not Romeo) it awed them that they could move at such speed.

In the end they tied with a combo of…well…14823, in 4:16 seconds considering 22 or so seconds was a waiting period of the song for them.

"I think it's a draw" observed a random student looking at the death glare both Steve and Romeo were giving the other, making a electricity hit the other from there eyes.

"Steve! What are you doing!" Louise finally said annoyed by him acting like this, it also broke Steve away from what he was doing to look at her "are you not paying attention again?" he asked her confused as she screeched from that irritation she could get from him.

"please ignore my…pest of a frie-" "I am not your friend, and speaking of pest's, I have one to exterminate" Steve cut in, with a exterminators clothing (in black) with a gas gun.

"Steve why are you bothering sir…sir-" Louise looked at him for a name, and not one Steve gave "my name is indeed Romeo, Ma'am" he said with a light bow "-Sir, Romeo! What did he ever do to you?" Louise continued still irritated "it's alright, it's only a little matter between myself and Steve" Romeo said.

"Objection!" Steve said with a black suit, no hat, a different hair style and pointing an accusing finger at Romeo who was face palming at the Phinix wright reference

"he stole my Apple Pie!" Steve began "that was a long time ago" Romeo reminded "three-hundred-forty-nine-years-two-months-twenty-days-ten-hours-seven-minutes and twelve seconds…now!" *Beep, Beep* went the watch.

"wait!…this is all because of a pie" Louise interrupted "no, it was an Apple Pie! The Apple Pie!…I was going to use it for my idea" Steve said sadly some how back in his as normal as it gets attire.

"and what was your idea?" asked Montmorency looking at Romeo now and then "my…idea" Steve said slowly.

"my idea was to make the ultimate Apple Pie, orbital, space prank, of all time!" he said with a dramatic look that would put Guiche to shame.

They only sweat dropped.

Steve's head then Vibrated (like a phone) "my Steve sense is tingling!" he said looking about and dashing off, then shortly come back pointing at Romeo, eyeing him, saying "I'm watching you!" then darted back off.

They stood there not sure what to think, the only one not really dumbstruck was Romeo who just shook his head once more, hands on hips "that Steve…never will change" he said looking at where Steve's stuff were at one moment but were now gone.

"how long have you've known Steve?" Louise asked wanting to know more about the Chaotic Being that runs about the School grounds.

Romeo snapped his fingers, making a fine wooden table pop into existence, as well as some chairs and a small meal to snack on "more longer then I needed the pleasure of" he said a little annoyed.

"please take a seat, this will be a bit of a story"

===End part===

Arthur's Notes:

I would like to thank xtenchix for giving me the idea for the Character Romeo, and the idea for using Apple pie as a cause for problems…and the idea to make the guy a vise-versa like version of Steve, you can say he made 87.32% of Romeo and I filled in the cracks with ice cream

Also would like to say I haven't come up with anything good lately, so please be patient till my head get's out of it's slight writers block


	7. a Short finale, with messige

**This I a disclaimer for the anime Familiar of Zero, or any song's that happen to be used**

**but own the charter called Steve**

Toon of Zero

"where to start" Romeo mused to himself "well, I'll start at the beginning, when I first came to neo-town"

+flash back+

_I was young, brash and quite the looker._

Romeo made his way over a ridge of fluff road to look at his destination, Neo-Town, the latest addition to the ever growing Chaos Realm.

_The place looked like any other, with colorful and bending buildings, wiggly grass, purple trees that grew lollypop's, just another town the same as the rest, but I came for the mingling of the people._

He soon made his way down to the town and walked in, looking left to right then spotting a pretty face, he moseyed over to greet her, but was stopped when he heard a scream.

_That's when I saw him._

What Rome was looking at was a boy in all black with a pillow, going back and forth looking up, he was obviously trying catch something, and when he found a good spot, he put the pillow down happily.

What came next was unexpected, as he proceeded to jump on the pillow and watch the guy that he sacred fall on a anvil, face first, the boy presided to laugh his head off.

_I would soon find out the name of this Chaotic Being to be Steve, the Towns biggest prankster that ever lived, no one was safe from him, one day it was getting stuffed in one of his canons, the next it was strawberry jam bombs._

_I would try to talk to some of the folks in the town, but Steve was always right there to bug me or them._

"oh come on, the guy's desperate to get a date, that's why he's here!" Steve exclaimed next to the girl Romeo was trying to impress "please, don't spread such roomers, I am only trying to-" "get a date" Steve cut in, Romeo glared at him getting annoyed by his constant presents.

"why don't you leave?" he said.

"na, I'm good, how bout you leave" Steve said.

"no I insist you leave" said Romeo.

"no, no, no, you leave" said Steve.

"no, you leave, I stay" said Romeo.

"I stay, you leave" said Steve.

"you leave, I stay" said Romeo.

"I stay, you leave" said Steve.

"you leave, I stay" said Romeo.

"I stay, you leave" said Steve.

"you leave, I stay" said Romeo.

"I stay, you leave" said Steve.

"you leave, I stay" said Romeo.

"I stay, you leave" said Steve.

"you leave, I stay" said Romeo.

"I stay, you leave" said Steve.

"you leave, I stay" said Romeo.

"I leave, you stay " Steve said.

"you stay, I leave" said Romeo.

"I leave, you stay " Steve said.

"you stay, I leave" said Romeo.

"I leave, you stay " Steve said.

"you stay, I leave" said Romeo.

"I leave, you stay " Steve said.

"you stay and I leave, and that's finale!" said Romeo with a very red face "okay, okay, you can leave and I'll stay, it's obvious I cant win this one" Stave said submissively as Romeo huffed a "that's what I thought" before turning and leavening both Steve and the girl.

It wasn't till he wasn't four blocks away(and yes, he was walking past giant wooden blocks) that he realized that he was duped.

_The guy was clever, and whatever we did to get him, didn't always work, like that incident with the Apple Pie , but that's another story for another time._

+flash back end+

"and so, that is how he tricked me" Romeo finally finished.

The assembled group at the table looked at him strangely before Louise yelled "That didn't tell us any thing we already know!"

"really? Well Steve must of told you more then, or something along the lines…" Said Romeo wondering if he was understanding what she meant.

They watched for a few moments before asking "you and Steve don't have long attention spans do you?" he could only give a weak smile "it's like a curse all Beings of Chaos have, we cant keep a thought in our heads for to long…or keep it in line I should say"

Soon the conversation went in another direction as they began to talk on about what Steve had been doing for the last month or so.

=======Steve!======

Speaking of what Steve was doing, the said Toon was sneaking about the School with a prank in mind.

He cam to a stop at a door. then at inhuman speed, tied string all over the hallway with many other things attached, he then tied the end to the door knob and snickered to himself before running off to wait for it to go off.

He didn't need to wait long.

As soon as the door was pulled open all the strings yanked free, letting rip bags of flower, fallowed closely by water balloons, fallowed by icing and sprinkles and unlit candles.

The result was one messy Teacher and two messy students who stood in the hallway in shock at the sudden assault of cooking ingredients.

Steve strolled up to them and said "I knew I forgot somthin'…I forgot to put two flamethrowers on either side, for you don't look like walking cake people…yet" he then pulled out two of the said weapon and blasted the tree victims with them, and after a few seconds, Steve ran laughing the whole way.

As for the three, they did indeed look like walking cake people. complet with lit candles.

But what reasoning did he have for all his prank's at the moment?

The thing was that he was trying to come up with a new and stupendous idea to scare the daylights out of every person in the medieval school.

Then got an idea with real explosive results.

"oohhh…this is going to be good!" he wasted no time and ran off at top speed(which is theorized to be around 800 MPH) as quietly as he could, so not to alert all to his plans.

========Bomb!=======

Dawn began to barely began peek as all were still asleep, but it wouldn't last long for high on one of the towers was Steve sitting and watching the sun rise with a big grin.

"all right'ey then" he said pulling a small cylinder with that fit in his fist, with a thumb over a red button as he jumped up to a standing position with a even bigger grin.

"wakey-wakey"

He then pressed the button.

It didn't take long for his little alarm clock system to go off, as all that were sleeping woke to explosions that went off from under there beds.

These weren't the lethal kind, rather for being loud and bright, he apt it down so they wouldn't be blind or deaf, but it still scared them all, sending them into a panicked state, they all ran out of there room yelling and screaming.

But when they open there doors, more of Steve's Flash Crackers (as he liked to call them) went off, sending all into more Chaotic confusion.

This went on at each door way and parts of the hallways that were laced with the same trap, keeping the panic up, but after the 5 minutes of running around like chickens without heads, they calmed down and herd one thing that made them fume.

Steve's laughter.

They all went back inside for some better clothing and came back out for the Toon, as he was still laughing from his latest prank.

"STEVE!" yelled Louise with a group of fellow students armed with mops, brooms and what ever else they could find "get out here this instant!" she yelled again as they looked about for him.

They soon came a crossed Romeo, who was sitting in a chair having some tea staying completely clam and collected, considering all the chaos that was going around he was very use to it so it didn't bother him in the least.

"Romeo, do you know where Steve is?" Louise asked as the other students walked around keeping there eyes pealed for Steve "no at the moment Madame Louise" he said calmly taking another sip of his tea "if Steve doesn't want to be found you will not find him" he then continued to sip at his tea as Louise began to rant angrily to him.

As she was ranting to him, Romeo noticed something no one else was seeing as he lesions to Louise rant about the Steve prank.

He watched a cardboard box with a piece of paper taped on saying "Steve not here" slowly crawl in the background, some how eluding everyone's attention.

He kept watching the box crawl ever so slowly past Louise as she kept ranting and before it was out of sight he said "you do realize he's in that box right?" while pointing at the box the had suddenly stopped moving and kept still as she looked in its direction.

When she saw the box she couldn't believe what she saw, all the Students where walking around looking all over, but some how not notice the obviously out of place brown box that said Steve was not in it.

"please tell me your joking…Steve wouldn't use such a stupid idea…would he?" Louise asked thinking it stupid to even ask "does Steve break the rules of reality everyday?" Romeo asked.

She looked at him bleakly but knew he was right, Steve was just random so there was no real logic in what he did he just did it. So she just marched over to the box and lift it up, but didn't find anything. She looked at Romeo who shrugged not looking sure himself, and after placing the box back down and looking for almost an hour, they all moved on.

Romeo got up from where he sat and picked up the box and looked on the inside of it, and there was Steve holding his breath to keep from laughing at his way of evasion "your enjoying this aren't you?" he asked the black menace who nodded and finally busted out laughing, droping out of the box holding his gut.

=====Plot Hole!=====

We now skip a few days and go straight to the battle of Albions invasion into Tristain.

When the news of Albion forces invading the land and attacking the way they did, Louise took it upon herself to go agents the orders of her highness on not joining the battle.

Before she left on horse though, she found herself blocked off by none other then Steve who was smiling like…well, Steve.

"don't bother with the Horse, I got a better idea" he said with a big grin then shouted "ay, Romeo, mind if I barrow your ship for a bit?"

The said Toon looked at him and nodded "fine, but only because I know you'll steel it if I don't" he said throwing a pair of keys to him "thank you Capt." Steve said with both a salute and a very wild and unnerving grin.

=====Steve!====

On the soon to be Battle filed, Henaitia stands in front of her forces, facing a sizable army that she couldn't beat.

She held her ground though and got ready to charge with her men.

The forces of Albion got ready as well, with Dragon Knights, Solders and the Battle ship over head, they felt Victory calling them. That was soon forgotten when Music began to play.

Both sides looked about, trying to see where the music was coming from.

A shadow formed on the ground, making all look up as the unmistakable theme of "Ride of the Valkyries" played with a Ginormis Ship flying over head, as high-pitched Manacle laughing was heard. The Princess knew that laugh. And most of the Albion solders knew it as well, and shuttered.

that's when the all to Familiar Black dressed figure jumped onto the front of the ship and yelled "HERE'S STEVE!"

"oh, Brimer no" one said backing up "why here? Why is he here?" another panicked backpedaling away as they herd him say another thing.

"FIRE!"

They all soon got pelted by some strange objects, they didn't harm them, and they soon found out he was shooting some strange cookies at them. One of them ate a small piece and commented it wasn't to bad. Another picked up a whole one and popped it in his mouth, but felt something that wasn't meant for eating. He pulled out a piece of paper that was in the cookie that he read a loud to all "you and your army are about to be attacked by flying…Anvils?" he was stumped like all the others as they read things like "a rampant red Samurai Squirrel is about to chase you" "your about to be squished by a squash" and so forth till one read " your girlfriend will smack you tomorrow" they looked at him confused "that's what it said" he said pointing at it.

There current thoughts were broken when Steve yelled "Fly my Pretty's, Fly, FLY!" as Anvils with jet wings took off and flew towards the Albion army.

-quick Steve interruption of this fanfic-

Steve soon blocks the screen with a chalked board with a Fortune Cookie drawn on it and says "Did you know that these Cookies where actually made in America and not China! Also, they are very inaccurate…but not the Chaos ones, those are always right" he grind with a one of those College hats on.

"Steve!" yelled Riddle Me Think "what do you think your doing on my laptop!"

"op, it's the Coper's got'a run!" Steve said running off with a trail of smoke

-we now return to our scheduled reading-

Chaos would be the term of what was happening. All the men ran about left and right to avoid what each of there Cookies told them (with the exception of one of getting a fortune of him getting rich in two days) and screamed curses to the Black Menace that had fallowed them here. The Fighter Anvils would either try ramming the enemy or shoot popcorn kernels. The Bomber Anvils (that was basically two large Anvils side by side with wings) would fly over head, releasing there load on Anvils over the area. Louise decided to pitch in as well, knowing what to do and recited a Void spell.

Steve was to distracted at the moment though as he was to busy seeing what happened if he used Bolts Speak attack, FUS-RO-DA! And a megaphone all at once.

"Bolt-Ro-PHO" Steve yelled creating a massive sound wave, swatting all aside like Styrofoam in a tornado (it was all I could come up with)

Louise herself had finally finished her spell and released it on the battleship, blowing it to atoms.

The battle was over for Louise, but Steve stay around a little longer to use him Plunger gun on the remaining Albion troops.

====Steve!====

After the brief battle(if you could call it that) they both returned to the Academy where Steve returned the airship to Romeo and bowed to Louise saying "well it's been fun little miss, but I must be off"

This did not sit well with her in the least "be off? What do you mean be off! Are you running off on me!" she yelled with anger building "no, I just am board of this place, need some newer things to do, it's fun here and all, but Chaos must be spared all over the Multiverse so bye!" and with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Louise was in shock and had no clue as to what to do, but felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Romeo who held it there "don't worry" he said with a smile "he'll be back, he just knows he's not needed here for a while. You just need to wait"

====To Be Continued====

Notes of Riddle-Me-Think

I would like to say that the reason for the long wait(and short result) is that I was losing my ideas and to many funds for this, so I decided to heave Steve go on a little Multivers Tour to all known things.

don't worry I will continue where I left off(if I remember) and resume the story, but in the mean time I'm going to send him to another universe.

Which one you ask? Well I was asking myself the same question. There are so many ideas and an equal amount of Shows, Books, Movies and so on and so on.

So I decided to start with a Star Wars: the Chaos Wars (soon come in blue-ray in the Chaos realm) and work my way from there.

But…but.

How I want this to work is for my readers to suggest what story to do after the short I do for every other Fanfic I do.

So one says Armored core(imagine Steve chasseing Mr. Adam's NEXT with giant mallet) and I may come up with something.

And the next week if I'm fast enough, will make another story another reader suggests like…Star Trek (Steve runs about pushing every button he see's on a Borg ship making it latter explode with confetti)

So yea, that's all.

This is Riddle Me Think, where done here.


End file.
